


Drunk Night, Sobering Days

by issabella



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles is a Professor, Edgeplay, Erik is a student, Erik is drunk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top Charles, older Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issabella/pseuds/issabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is drunk, naked - and standing in the kitchen of Charles Xavier.</p><p>Yet what comes easy to do and say while drunk to the gorgeous man with the blue eyes, seems suddenly filled with awkwardness the next morning. Erik feels like a fool though the proverbial silence is golden is not always the best advice, especially if one is quickly developing a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this gifset by starrose on tumblr, and its caption: “I’d ask who you are and what you’re doing in my kitchen, but I’m enjoying the view too much.” which I also quote in the fic. http://starrose17.tumblr.com/post/26520125031/id-ask-who-you-are-and-what-youre-doing-in-my
> 
> Cuddles to [Lonelyparts](../../../users/lonelyparts/pseuds/lonelyparts) for doing her beta-magic again!

There had been alcohol – lots of it. And giggling and getting the strangest ideas, that were only funny when you were totally smashed. Raven had wanted to take off all her clothes and run around naked. And Erik had walked out onto the street and held out his hands, fingers splayed to stop the bus coming along, as if he'd had some sort of telekinetic powers... The bus did stop, but the driver was bloody angry, yelling at them and refusing to take either of them on as passengers.

 

It was hilarious, though it meant Erik (who had spent the last of his money in the pub) had no way of getting back to his dorm on campus. Drunk as he was, the idea of sleeping outside under the moon seemed a great plan. Even as it started to rain. It was only a slow drizzle at first, but by the time Erik was swinging from a lamppost, hollering 'I'm singing in the rain!' at the top of his lungs, it had turned into a righteous downpour, soaking them both straight through.

 

Yet Raven, who still had more of her wits about her (at least she hadn't really taken off _all_ her clothes – just her bra), had insisted on taking Erik home with her. Or rather home to her brother's place where she was staying. “He's a grumpy old fart, but he can't say no when I ask him for something. So he won't mind.” They had giggled and laughed while Raven described her brother and Erik got a very distinct impression of the man: A middle-aged professor wearing thick woolly cardigans and creased trousers, who had sickly pale skin from too much time spent indoors pouring over books and a stern frown on his face.

 

Luckily said fussy professor wasn't awake to scold them, as they stumbled into the apartment at three o'clock in the morning. Raven left Erik to crash on the couch, disappearing into her own room. Erik just collapsed on the cushioned surface and put a foot down onto the ground, to stop the world from spinning and swaying dangerously. This might actually be better than sleeping outside. That thought only lasted for a short moment though, until he started to shiver. It took him about fifteen more minutes of feeling cold and miserable, before he realised the reason for that was his soaked through clothing. Erik attempted to get up, misjudged his momentum and, without anything to hold onto, fell off the couch. Still he looked on the bright side of the situation. If he was on all fours on the floor already, he very well could stay that way. Less danger in toppling over again. He started fighting his way out of his wet clothes, his alcohol befuddled mind not stopping him at any boundaries of modesty. He grinned triumphantly as he finally managed to wrestle his briefs off his body too. Feeling victorious he flung his underwear haphazardly across the dark living-room. Then he crawled back onto the couch, finding a blanket folded at the foot of it and after some five odd minutes of struggle got it wrapped around himself and fell asleep.

 

x

 

It was still dark outside when Erik woke again. Disoriented, he stared at the unfamiliar surroundings, barely discernible by the weak light shining in through the windows. There was enough alcohol remaining to cloud his judgement, that he found it all but alarming to wake up in a place unknown to him. 

Since he was on a couch and not in someone’s bed, he finally figured out, that he must be at Raven's place – which, then he remembers, was Raven's brother's place. He giggled at the thought.

 

Using the backrest of the couch for leverage, Erik hauled himself up and got to his feet. He wandered over in the general direction where he thought Raven had vanished to and after some fumbling along the wall found a door. He opened it. “Raven? Raven are you awake?” 

 

But Raven's room or not, there was no answer. Erik sighed. “Raven, I'm thirsty!” And as he said it, he realised it was true. His mouth felt dry, his tongue as if it had crumpled. He stuck it out and touched it with his fingers – nearly biting down on it as he found it wet and slippery, despite of how he imagined it must look, all shrivelled up like a mummy's.

 

Raven still wasn't stirring and Erik turned away. He would find the kitchen without Raven's help then. But first he found the toilet, which he used, then the balcony, where the cold from the ongoing rain convinced him, that the idea of sleeping outside would not have been fun after all. Then there was a room that smelled dry and strangely familiar of nights spent studying in the library. When his fingers found the light-switch on the wall, the reason for that became clear. He was standing in a study filled with books. This must be where Raven's old professor-brother worked. By now the image he had of him was that of a bald middle-aged man, hiding his growing pot belly behind frumpy sweaters. He pictured the man sitting behind his desk and scowling at him over his horn-rimmed glasses. _'Young man, if you lead my dear baby-sister astray with your drunken escapades, I will kick you out into the rain!'_ Erik snort-chuckled at the idea and gave the empty desk a mock bow, that nearly had him topple over, before he closed the door and went on in his search for something to drink.

 

He got lucky on his fourth attempt and stumbled into the kitchen. The large fridge gave itself away in the dark by its soft whirring sound. Erik pulled it open and looked inside. It was well stocked with fruits and vegetables and... there was a pitcher of milk. He grabbed it and started drinking from it in big gulps. The cold liquid felt like a soothing balm running down his throat, filling his mouth and ...

 

“I’d ask who you are and what you’re doing in my kitchen, but I’m enjoying the view too much.” 

 

Erik froze. That hadn't sounded like Raven. He let the pitcher sink down and carefully turned his head to look over his shoulder. 

 

In the sparse light coming from the fridge's interior, Erik couldn't make out much. Just that there was a guy standing in the kitchen entrance. He was maybe a little smaller than Erik, it was hard to tell since he was leaning against the doorframe. He wore a simple white shirt that fit snugly over his fit chest. Most of his face was cast in shadow, but what Erik could make out looked quite handsome and his mouth seemed even darker than any shadows, curving up in a smirk that made Erik's pulse quicken.

 

The guy moved a hand to a nearby light-switch and suddenly the room became bright. _'Oh wow, he looks even better with the lights on!'_ Erik's smile grew dopey at the realization, then noticed he was still holding the pitcher, and there was a cold draft from the fridge wafting against his bare skin (of which there was a lot). His mother always chided him when he left the fridge door open for too long. He put the milk back and closed the door.

 

Erik turned around. _'Oh good, the guy is still here!'_ And he was wearing black leather trousers... very tight ones. _'Oh boy...'_ Erik looked up at the guy's face again to notice the man's gaze had travelled down and he was staring at Erik's waist – or maybe lower - while his mouth formed a silent O. Then he licked his lips. They were very pretty lips, really very red...and the guy on a whole was... “You are gorgeous!” Erik walked over to him. What wouldn’t he give to be allowed to lick those lips too.

 

The guy's eyes snapped up to Erik's face. Erik leant closer, bracing his hand against the wall beside the man, as he started to feel a little unbalanced, and no wonder, confronted with such dizzying beauty. _'His eyes are so blue – like... bluest blue!'_

 

“Thank you. You do look rather – delicious yourself. Still I can't help wondering who you might be.”

 

Even his voice sounded wonderful, with a bit of an accent Erik couldn't place. “I'm Erik... Lehnsherr. But you can call me Erik!” 

 

“Erik. It IS a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Charles. Could it be that you are one of Raven's friends?”

 

“Yes. We went out tonight but the bus didn't want to take me back to campus, so she said I could crash on the couch. You a friend of hers too? – I wouldn't mind sharing the couch with you.”

 

Charles chuckled and the warm sound made Erik smile even more. He was certain that Charles liked him.

 

“That is a very sweet offer from you. I might come back to it in some way...” Charles seemed hard pressed not to let his gaze travel downwards again. “Yet I'm not exactly a friend of Raven's, I'm her brother.”

 

Erik frowned. “Brother?” No, that wasn't right. He was sure he wasn't that drunk anymore for his eyes to play such tricks on him. “No – you can't! You are hot!” He blurted out.

 

“Though clearly this can be read as a compliment, it also indicates that you are under the impression that Raven's brother is – not. I wonder what Raven has been telling you about me?”

 

“That you are old!”

 

Charles raised an eyebrow. “I'm thirty, that's not old... .”

 

Erik felt himself blush. “No you are not old...older than me, though. I'm twenty-two. But still you are not old-old... but she said...” Erik halted. Actually Raven had never said how old her brother was, only the description she had given, wasn't that of the smirking sex-god in leather, such as he was confronted with now. “You 're not stuffy or old-fashioned or wearing woollen cardigans but...” He looked down. Charles' leather trousers were tight fitting and sleek and gave a hint on his well defined thigh muscles – what if he was dreaming? Hallucinating? Erik pressed his palm against Charles' thigh. The leather felt warm and smooth under his touch, perfect to stroke.

 

Charles audibly sucked in a breath. He put his hand over Erik's, halting the motion. “I hope you want to continue with _'But someone I want to kiss'_ because that's exactly what I am very – very much tempted to do to you, Erik. To start with.”

 

Erik had lost track of what he'd meant to say, but Charles' suggestion sounded perfect. “Yes!”

 

Charles' mouth tasted sweetly of alcohol too, and a little voice in the back of Erik's mind wondered why Charles hadn't been drinking with them tonight. That would have made the night even better. Not that he was complaining. It was perfect now. And Charles' hands... they had separated from his and now were drifting over his naked skin, sliding along his side to his back, squeezing his ass. Erik gave a little yelp of surprise.

 

Suddenly Charles moved back, studying his face, his hands slowly withdrawing. “I'm sorry, I thought...”

 

“What?” Erik tried to keep up with Charles, but why was he stopping? “Don't stop... Your hands are hot.“ He grinned. “Like all of you!” He grabbed Charles' arms to keep his hands where they were, shivering at the lack of contact, making him aware that he was feeling a little cold. “I like the way you kiss. Pity I only met you now, 'cause I would have liked to have spent the whole night kissing you!” He didn't know why he'd said it, but he felt Charles deserved to know – well – everything.

 

Charles seemed to like what he said anyway, for he chuckled and tightened his hold on Erik again, who took it as an invitation to lean against Charles. His body felt warm and... “You have nice shoulders.”

 

“Thank you. You are nice too – all over. But your skin feels pretty cold. Why don't I take you to bed? To get you warmed up.”

 

“But I was sleeping on the...”

 

“Couch. I know, and though you have so nicely offered to share it with me, I think we will be more comfortable in my bed.”

 

“Your bed?”

 

Charles looked amused. “This is my apartment, remember?”

 

“Yes – also your bed – yes.” Just to make sure Charles got the message, he leant in for another open-mouthed kiss. Closing his eyes made him sway, but Charles pulled him closer, supporting him. Charles sucked at his lips and plundered his mouth with his tongue, making Erik moan. He braced himself on Charles' shoulder with one hand while he buried the other in Charles' hair. _'Nevereverneverstop!_ ' 

Charles' breathing sounded deliciously heavy as he finally withdrew from Erik. “We better take this to my bedroom – now.” 

 

“Mhm.” Erik agreed but took the opportunity to go for Charles' neck, nuzzling the soft skin there, pleased to note Charles' soft gasp. His hand slid down, he grasped for Charles' shirt and tried to pull it up, wanting to feel Charles' hot skin against his.

 

“We – really – should take this to my bed!”

 

“Yes.” Erik murmured against Charles' neck, before he sucked harder, biting gently, attempting to leave a mark.

 

Charles groaned and he started to rub his crotch against Erik's body. “Mhmmm... okay, stop, Erik... bed – now!” For emphasis he slapped Erik's naked butt, the little sting on bare skin got Erik's attention at last and he let go of Charles just enough, so Charles could steer them both out of the kitchen and through the still dark living-room.

 

“Are you going to spank me?” Erik chuckled. “You must know I have been a naughty boy – I take full reponsa- repsons- you know, credit, for getting me and Raven drunk tonight!” 

 

Despite the fact that Charles must know the place – his place – well enough to manoeuvre it in the dark, he stumbled a little and stopped. “God – Erik!” He groaned.

 

Enthusiastically, Erik slung both arms around Charles' neck and leant close to his ear. “Please, spank me, Professor!” This was rewarded by Charles' hand squeezing his ass – hard, making Erik whimper.

 

“I should bend you over my desk and do just that...” With the words came a gust of Charles' hot breath against Erik's cheek.

 

“Yes, yes, please!” Erik pushed himself against Charles, who had to grab him tighter to make sure they didn't fall.

 

Charles took a deep calming breath. “But you are a bit too drunk for that right now. So we'll save that for later...” He pushed Erik back, steadying him with both hands, while he propelled him along. He opened the door to the library-room and Erik thought he might still get that spanking. 

 

“Why the fuck is the light on?”

 

Erik shivered in delight. “I turned it on. Will you spank me now?! On the desk!”

 

Charles chuckled but steered Erik forward, clear of the desk though, towards another door behind it. “I see. You really are eager for it. But since you've confessed to yourtransgressions, it's gonna be the bed for now!” 

 

Erik wanted to protest, but then Charles opened the door and turned on a dim light and Erik was distracted by the sight of the large bed. The whole bed-frame, made of dark wood, curved in shallow arcs, and even the bed's feet seemed like the wood had melted as if it were wax. “Now THIS looks old. Very art nouveau.” He would love to touch it, though not as much as he wanted to touch Charles, who was guiding him to the bed. Erik chuckled as he let himself fall onto the soft covers and pillows. “I can have both!” He wrapped his arms around Charles' neck again as he leant over him.

 

“What do you mean?” Charles ran a hand over Erik's belly up to his chest, making Erik arch into the touch.

 

“You – and the bed!”

 

“Told you. Right now it's better than the desk.” Charles bent down and kissed Erik's stomach. “Up – or down?” He punctuated each direction with another kiss. Still it took Erik a moment to catch up on what he implied. “Oh – wha–. Oooohhhh.” He swallowed, suddenly realising, this was really happening. He looked down at Charles, a little shiver running through his body. 

 

Charles looked up at him, his blue eyes fixed on his face, then he shifted so his face was level with Erik's again and kissed him. Erik closed his eyes to stop the world from swaying. “Want me to take off my clothes first?” Charles' soft voice close to his ear made him tremble for completely different reasons. He nodded, then unsure if Charles would notice the gesture. “Yes, please.”

 

Before he straightened, Charles planted another kiss close to his mouth. He looked down at him for a moment, then reached out and pulled a blanket over Erik. “No, wait, I want you! I want to feel you!”

 

Charles silenced his protests with another kiss. “And I want you, Erik. I just don't want you getting cold while I take off clothes. I'll be right with you.”

 

The words made Erik smile. “Good – I'll be good and wait.” He licked his lips.

 

With a finger, Charles brushed over Erik's wet lips before he drew back. He stepped away from the bed, muttering something about temptation and spanking Erik couldn't quite make out, but it made him smile and stretch languorously under the blanket that felt deliciously soft against his skin. Erik let his eyes drift closed for a moment, anticipating Charles' return. The pillows surrounding him were soft and he could still feel and taste Charles' mouth on his and...

 

xxx

 

Erik pried his eyes open. His head was buzzing with a hangover-headache, his eyes felt gritty and his skin clammy. He was glad the room was dark, though he saw a sliver of light on the opposite wall, coming in from behind drawn curtains no doubt.

 

Curtains – not blinds. This was not his room on campus. Where...? And he remembered the night out with Raven and coming back and crashing on the couch... yet he was in a bed. Slowly it came back to him. He'd gone into the kitchen to get something to drink because he had been so thirsty - and there had been - Charles. Raven's brother. The stuffy professor that turned out to wear leather trousers... while Erik had been naked. _'Oh god!'_ He sat up, clutching his head as the sudden movement sent everything spinning. When he could again see straight, he looked around only to find himself alone in the huge old bed. _'God... god-god-god... I'm in his bed!'_ More details came rushing back to him. _'I told him to spank meohmygod! Did we...?'_ Erik tried to remember, but apart from kissing and Charles grabbing his ass he couldn't remember anything happening once they had gotten to the bedroom. Erik tried to take stock of his body beyond the throbbing head. His ass felt – fine. _'So – no spanking happened and - we didn't do anything else...thank god.'_ Though he wasn't sure if that really made him feel less embarrassed and awkward. Slowly he made to slide out of bed. He needed a shower. And his clothes. _'They must still be in the living-room... and where is Charles?'_ That's when he noticed the glass of orange juice next to the bed, a packet of aspirin beside it. 

 

So Charles was awake and – however much Erik had made a fool out of himself last night, had not simply abandoned him. Nevertheless Erik's face grew hot with embarrassment. He drank the entire glass and downed the sachet of aspirin quickly. He waited a moment, then carefully got up and wobbled towards the door behind which he hoped to find the bathroom.

 

As he emerged after a hot shower he felt better, yet still rather vulnerable without his clothes – but with the memory of how he had pranced around naked in front of Charles, draped himself over the other man and demanded to be spanked! Feeling physically better regretfully made the memories come back vividly too. He couldn't stay hiding in the bedroom all day, though he gave it due consideration. In the end he decided he would be an adult about this, face the consequences of his actions... and maybe Charles would be out for a walk or something, and he could just grab his clothes and run. Or at least he might be having breakfast in the kitchen, so Erik could get to his clothes, get dressed – and then try and play it cool.

 

If only the man wasn't sitting at his desk and grading papers or something, the desk Erik had asked to be bent over and be punished. Erik was sure he'd die of shame then. Towel wrapped tightly around his waist, he carefully opened the door and peeked out. Charles' study was clear and he quickly made his way through it, avoided looking at its sturdy desk. The door to the living-room was open, yet luckily there was still no sight of Charles – but to his utter disappointment, Erik found no traces of his clothes either. He grew more and more frantic in his search, looking under the couch (upon which the blanket he had used last night lay neatly folded in its place again), behind the big potted dragon tree, even on the shelves beside the TV. But he had no luck.

 

There was nothing for it, he had to make his way towards the kitchen, where he heard someone rummaging around. Also there was some classical music playing which, after a few bars he identified as Tschaikovsky. Not that he himself was into classical music. But his mother insisted on playing the nutcracker-suite every year at New Years Eve. 

Since it was not New Years Eve and his mother surely had no business being here and he'd never heard Raven listen to classical music in his life, that only left … Erik steeled himself and peered round the corner, to be greeted by a strange sight.

 

_'What?'_ He had expected to see Charles and the guy who had his back turned to him looked like Charles, as far as he could tell from behind, but there was no trace left from the hot guy in leather trousers. This guy was wearing a sensible dark blue woolly cardigan and grey slacks and from behind his hair looked like it was combed neatly, not the sexy tousle of last night. _'Have I only been hallucinating – is this the real Charles. Fuck it – they always say people appear hotter when you're drunk than they really are. What have I been thinking...? What have I been doing. Spank me!'_ Erik wanted to be swallowed by a hole in the ground right then and there.

 

Charles turned around and Erik had to lean against the doorframe, feeling way too hungover still to deal with the charming smile, showing a hint of the smirk which had turned Erik on last night. The blue eyes twinkled, much too awake. Charles must have been out all night partying as well, judging by how Erik had met him. So why was he looking so bloody hell awake. Weren't old people supposed to take alcohol and staying up late harder? Except he wasn't old but thirty and hot as hell – even despite the odd professor clothes. _'Spank me, I've been a naughty student!'_ Erik clamped a hand across his mouth to stifle his embarrassed whimpering.

 

“Good morning, Erik. Though it looks like you are still a bit hung over from last night.” The greeting was, friendly, nonchalant, not like... _'Don't think it, don't think it!'_ “Ah – yes. Morning. I'm – I'm already better, thank you, the aspirin helps. I'm – but I can't find my clothes.” From how hot his face felt, he was sure he must be glowing like some red traffic light.

 

Charles bit his lip, his gaze travelling down and Erik felt the urge to clutch the towel around his waist tighter. “Pity. You seemed less shy and in no need of clothes last night.”

 

Erik made a strangled sound, half embarrassment half surprise. Even if Charles' image was not the same as of the man he had met last night, the flirty teasing definitely was.

 

Thankfully Charles looked up at his face again, though that meant Erik had to deal with the intense blue eyes boring into him. Then he tilted his head a little. “I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I washed your clothes, since they had that unmistakable pub-crawling odour of smoke and stale beer. They are in the dryer now.”

 

“Oh.” _'Damn!'_ Erik had hoped with putting his clothes back on he would feel less – humiliated by the memory that last night he had made a fool of himself – naked – in a stranger's home kitchen – flirting with said homeowner – begging to be spanked. _'STOP – THINKING – ABOUT – IT!'_

Yet he couldn't help but wonder what Charles must think him. And he didn't even know what was worse. That he had thrown himself at Charles like some horny teenager, or that he had fallen asleep before anything more serious had happened. 

 

He wished he could repeat last night and do it right. Say none of the stupid things, though kiss Charles – maybe – definitely. He was sure he had not hallucinated Charles kissing him back. But then going to sleep on the couch, with a promise of a date perhaps. Or better still, if he could have met the man under entirely different circumstances, where he was sober and – maybe slowly seduce him. Though a small treacherous voice told him, that he had better chances of getting laid when drunk, than he would ever have otherwise. He gritted his teeth. It was a fantasy anyway, since all the damage was already done. “Can I – I'll just borrow a blanket then.”

 

“No need to, you can just have something of mine, until your clothes are ready.”

 

 

So Erik ended up in a soft grey shirt and sweatpants in Charles' kitchen, drinking coffee and eating toast while the 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy' played in the background. The scenes normality and calm stood in total contrast to the inner turmoil Erik really felt.

 

He tried to sneak glances at Charles, but the man seemed to always be looking at him in return. A slight smile on his lips and hint of a question in his eyes, like he was waiting for Erik to say something. It made Erik feel more exposed than he had felt last night, naked. He started to wish for a drink - a strong drink. Whiskey, vodka, anything that would make him feel less tongue tied. But then it had only come to this whole awkward situation because he was too drunk to act sensibly in the first place.

 

He should apologise.

 

Even if he wasn't quite certain what for. For acting like a fool surely. For invading Charles' kitchen – naked. But if he mentioned that, other things would be mentioned. Like how he had draped himself over Charles, kissed him... he tried an unobtrusive glance at the man who had stood up to fetch more coffee. _'Even in those stupid trousers his ass looks hot.'_ Erik found himself staring as Charles bent forward rummaging around in the fridge. 

 

Then there was the bit where he had fallen asleep. 

 

For one daring moment Erik imagined himself just standing up, walking over to Charles, wrapping his arms around him from behind and growling into his ear. “So I have been a bad boy, turning you on and then simply falling asleep on you last night – whatever you deem to be the necessary punishment, I will gladly take it.” Then Charles would turn around, look at him and Erik would sink to his knees in front of him...

 

Charles turned around and looked at him.

 

With ears burning red Erik quickly drowned his face and dirty thoughts in the coffee in front of him.

 

“Good thing you didn't drink it all last night.” He poured himself some milk from the familiar pitcher and coffee on top of that.

 

“Ah... I'm sorry. I... I was thirsty.” Erik's voice came out slightly strangled.

 

“No harm done.”

 

“I tried to ask Raven, but she was sleeping so I just...” That surely sounded even more stupid as an excuse, so he shut up. 

 

But Charles seemed amused – or maybe he was just laughing at him.“You could have honked a car-horn beside her and she wouldn't have woken up. I'm sure she won't be awake until the afternoon. But when she wakes she will feel fresh like a new morning, completely hangover-free.”

 

“Lucky her.” And then he noticed the bruise on Charles' throat the open collar didn't hide completely. _'Fuck!'_ What had he been thinking? What was Charles thinking. Had he seen it yet? 

 

“See something you like?” Charles' question caught Erik off guard. He spluttered indignantly and then tried to bury his face in his coffee mug again. “Sorry...”

 

“I don't see anything you need to be sorry for.” The sultry tone made Erik look up again. His heart was beating rapidly, his belly felt like a million ants were crawling around it while his brain had turned into a hive of bees, all buzzing and making thinking incredibly hard.

 

“I usually don't – I mean that's not how I usually act...” Erik stopped talking as Charles suddenly leant closer.

 

“So how do you usually act?”

 

“I...” 

 

Charles waited for Erik to continue, then licked his lips, that looked enticingly red and made Erik want to get kissed by them again and... he remembered Charles asking him 'Up or down.' 

 

“You usually don't stay overnight here.” Charles prodded gently.

 

“No.” It came to him what that might imply. That he let other men take him home. “I usually get back to campus with the night bus. But I...” He remembered standing caught in the headlights as he stood before the bus stop, waving his hands madly like the crazy drunk that he had been. Not how he wanted Charles to see him. ”Something – happened. And then it started to rain.”

 

“The campus is a bit far out to walk, rain or not. I hope you don't just usually crash somewhere outdoors, should something happen with the bus. If you find yourself in such a perilous situation again, feel free to drop by. As you now know I have a couch.. and a pretty big bed too.” And then Charles winked, which made the ants in his belly rush downward and the bees in his head bang their tiny fuzzy bodies against his skull in a futile attempt to get out.

 

“It won't happen again!” Erik faltered, only then realising what he had said. 

 

Charles raised an eyebrow, but still smiled. “Well, just so you know, you're always welcome.”

 

Erik nodded. “Thank you, I – I will keep it in mind.” He wanted to cry. Did he just totally blow Charles off – without meaning to. He was pathetic! Pathetic, a drunken horny fool and would die getting rolled over by a bus!

 

“I'm going out to the campus for some quiet research in my lab there. Why don't I give you a ride?”

 

“Thank you that...” Then realisation hit him. “Wait, you really ARE a professor at MY university!” Erik wanted to just drop dead already.

 

xxx

 

Erik stared out the car-window trying to relax into the comfortable seat, with his legs stretched out in front of him. He had imagined _Professor_ Charles driving a boring car, or maybe something quirky like a Citroën 2CV. Not a silver BMW. It was like last night all over again. Expecting a frumpy professor and finding a leather-clad sex-god instead. Erik sank a little lower in his seat and hoped to be back on campus soon, where he could dive into his own bed, pull a pillow over his head and forget about the whole world outside. 

 

“So what exactly do you study. I would guess it has something to do with art, and you know Raven from classes. Yet you don't strike me as the typical artist type.”

 

Erik wanted to ask why not, and what he did strike him as, but his own brain taunted him with a spiteful retort of 'the drunk kind,' so he contented himself with giving a boring answer. “I study restoration, so yes, for that I take some art classes. Though really I want to specialise in metal-restoration when I'm done.” Carefully Erik looked over at Charles, who had his eyes trained on the road, giving him only a short glance. Did Charles think him bland now? To hell with it. “But how do you think the typical artist type looks like? Though I have to say you don't look like a typical professor either.”

 

“What? But I try so hard to blend in!” Charles smirked. “Isn't this what a 'stuffy professor' looks like?”

 

Erik smiled a little. “I did not mean your clothes now, but those leather trousers!”

 

“Ah, well, that is because were I to wear them to my classes, I fear they would cause too much of a distraction from my teaching.”

 

Erik huffed. “Quite full of yourself.”

 

“Well you seemed rather taken by seeing me in them last night too.” Charles moved his hand and for a crazy moment Erik thought he would put it on his leg, but then he just shifted the gear, his fingers gripping the gear-stick, and Erik could only wish... The sound of Charles' chuckling brought his attention back to their conversation, though he could only flail for words. “I was...”

 

“-naked?” Charles licked his lips, making Erik feel suddenly very hot, not only from embarrassment.

 

“I had no idea Raven's brother was not the typical professor she described, who would only stay up late to pour over books and for whom a wild night out would mean falling asleep over his books at his desk. So I – you – you surprised me. That's all.”

 

“Hm, you do have an interesting way of reacting to surprises.” Charles stopped the car at a red light, and suddenly turned fully towards Erik. “Though I do enjoy nights like that too, with a good cup of tea by my side, reading up on the newest genetic research – and sometimes these texts can even bore someone like me to bits, so that I do happen to fall asleep over them, because the author just can't present their findings in an engaging way.”

 

Erik eyed Charles from the side. “So you are really some sort of – Jekyll and Hyde persona? Boring University Professor one day, se... ah, wild party monster of the night the next?”

 

“Hmmm, Prof. Xavier and Mr. X, or something like that? Though I hope I didn't really come off as some sort of monster to you last night. Or boring you to death right now.”

 

“What, no... No! I didn't mean it like that.” Erik cursed the circumstances of their meeting once more. Luckily at that moment the light turned green again and Charles had to focus his attention back on the street. 

 

“Now Erik I wonder, was that last night your wild Mr. Hyde side showing and you're simply back to being a proper student once more - or do you regret what happened?” 

 

The comment took Erik by surprise, making him sit up ramrod straight. “I'm not...” And he fell silent, turning his head away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Though the longer the silence stretched, the more frantic Erik's search for the right answer became. He did regret what happened, but only because of what Charles might think of him – yet he wanted the kisses, Charles' hands on him... nervously he tugged at his lips as he thought of the desk in Charles' study, Charles' hot breath against his skin, the promise of later and he wondered what would have happened, if he hadn't fallen asleep and how the morning would have turned out then. How was he supposed to say he wanted to continue from where they had stopped last night?

 

The car suddenly came to a halt. “We're here.” Erik blinked, realising they had arrived on campus, close to his dorm, right where Erik had tentatively told Charles could let him out, since it was en route to where the science labs were and he didn't want to inconvenience the man further – and maybe because it made him feel uncomfortable, if Charles knew exactly where he lived.

 

Erik undid the seatbelt and only then dared to look over at Charles – who gave him a friendly smile and for the moment looked everything like the friendly innocent professor. Right up to the point where he reached out a hand and put it on Erik's leg. “Erik, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but...”

 

“You don't! You don't have to apologise – for anything! I – I'm sorry. I'm stupid!” He opened the door and quickly got out. The cold air filling his lungs felt calming, so he managed to turn round and face the car still idling there, and he walked around it, then stopped. He should at least say thank you, no matter how much he wanted to just bolt. The window was rolled down, Charles was watching him. 

 

“Erik?” He sounded a tad worried.

 

“Thank you for driving me!”

 

“Anytime. Erik I'm not sure if I am reading you right. But I want you to know, I would enjoy a kiss - for my trouble.” 

 

Erik gritted his teeth. “Don't make fun of me.”

 

Charles' expression was hard to discern, though he looked a little frustrated. “I am actually not making fun of you.”

 

Erik looked down at Charles. It would be easy to lean down and.... The image of him last night nuzzling at Charles' neck came back to him. Yesterday he had at least had the excuse of being drunk, now it would only mean he would make even more of a fool of himself. “But you are a professor!” He didn't know what else to say.

 

“And you are _not_ one of my students.” There seemed to be a bit of a challenge there, or was Erik just imagining things. Now on campus, in the light of day, last night seemed even more crazy.

 

Charles looked up at him, waiting for Erik's answer, and since it didn't come he finally gave a little shrug. “Well Erik, have a nice day – and take care.” Charles started the engine of his car again and Erik stepped back instinctively. He stared at Charles, at a loss for words. He only knew he didn't want Charles to leave. And then the car started moving away and Erik hadn't even managed to get a customary G _ood Bye_ past his lips. Cursing Erik took a few steps after the car, hand raised as if to wave or trying to hold on to the departing car, as fruitless as that gesture might be. And then Charles drove round a bend and disappeared from Erik's sight. 

 

Slowly he let his hand sink, his heart hammering wildly in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, basically it got stuck in editing, because chapter 3 didn't want to come along and I felt kinda blocked. I'll give the last chapter another try, but this might has to wait for a bit.  
> Betad as always by the lovely [Lonelyparts](../../../users/lonelyparts/pseuds/lonelyparts)  
> Also thanks to ohteepeeh who gave me a little poke that made me at least tackle chapter 2.

 

_I need your advice, help & maybe a hit on the head... Can we meet for breakfast on Sunday? E._

 

_x_

 

_Huh, you're making me curious, but sure. Make it no earlier than 10am and you can have all the advice, wisdom and help you need. Meet-up at the_ B&C _? R. PS.: Should I bring a baseball-bat?_

 

x

 

_Baseball-bat as a last resort, why not. Rest sounds good too. 10am it is and breakfast is on me. E._

 

_x_

 

_This is getting curiouser and curiouser. CU, R_

 

xxx

 

The 'Book and Coffee' was on campus, a quirky little coffee shop that combined their assortment of coffee, teas, baked goods and snacks, with bookshelf crammed walls holding a wide variety of books. There was Jack London next to Dante and Watership Down amidst some Jane Austen that stood right beside one of several editions of The Lord of the Rings the place hosted. But the randomness of it all made you want to browse the shelves, to see what you might stumble upon. Some book you had been meaning to read for ages, but never gotten round to perhaps.

 

But neither Raven nor Erik spared a glance at their surroundings as they sat opposite each other. They shared a huge plate of waffles with all sorts of fruit and chocolate spreads, perfect for this crisp autumn morning, after temperatures had dropped rapidly overnight. Raven licked her plum jam stained finger clean, before she took a sip of her coffee. Erik was staring intently at his own cup, into which he had dropped a huge helping of whipped cream.

 

Whatever it was Erik had asked her here for, it looked bad. Their talk about how they'd spent Saturday (Raven sleeping off the effects of Friday night and Erik actually trying to study) had dwindled down. Raven wasn't sure if Erik was ready yet to talk about whatever he'd asked her here for, so she opted for an innocent comment. “So, hope you slept well on the couch.” The effect was peculiar. Erik sat up straighter, a look of slight panic in his eyes. “What? Why do you ask?”

 

“Huh? I just... 'cause it's something one would ask. What is it Erik?”

 

“Nothing -“ He took a large spoonful of coffee-saturated cream into his mouth. Suddenly he looked up, all earnest, still sucking on his spoon. Finally he put it down. “All right – what I wanted your help with is – I think I, well, you might say, that I have – fallen for someone. Not fallen in love as such but, definitely... crushing on someone.”

 

That was interesting news. It was not the first time Erik had developed a crush on someone for sure, but the first time he had asked for her help with it. Usually Erik tended to suffer in silence until it was too late. “Oh, tell me more. When did it happen?”

 

Erik fidgeted a little. “Friday night.”

 

“What?! But – who? How come I didn't notice anything?”

 

“Because you were asleep at the time.”

 

“Now you are making this up. I was bloody well awake the whole evening! I remember it all. Including your stunt of jumping in front of the bus.”

 

“I didn't jump...” But then Erik shook his head and exhaled deeply. “It – happened back at your apartment.”

 

Raven looked at Erik, her expression blank.

 

Finally Erik gave a defeated little growl and sank back. “It's your brother, Raven! Your hot damn professor of a brother!”

 

A snorting laugh escaped her and she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth, before she could spit out any coffee. She swallowed quickly. As she lowered her hands again, she was grinning madly. “You're not serious? How did this even happen?”

 

Erik was scowling now. “You could have warned me!”

 

“Of what?”

 

“That he is NOT as you described him. He was wearing leather trousers and a tight-fitting shirt when he came into the kitchen. Okay he might have looked like you said the next morning, but even in that wool cardigan he still...” Erik blushed.

 

“Okay, I'm sorry. He seems to develop a fashion-sense when he goes out clubbing, but it's always short-lived. Most of the time he is in those oversized frumpy sweaters, or three piece tweed suits. Apparently you have seen him in his professor outfit too, you can't tell me he doesn't look terribly old-fashioned and boring in that.”

 

Erik looking anywhere but at her.

 

“Oh god, you really do think him hot?!”

 

“Whatever, the outfit doesn't change the fact that he has a great ass – and his shoulders... and arms.” Erik made a strange noise, somewhere between a sigh and a whimper.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“Did... did he say anything? About me?” It sounded even more pathetic to Erik's ears than he feared.

 

“No. But I haven't see much of him since Friday, or got to talk to him on the phone. So that might mean nothing. But wait, start from the beginning! What exactly happened? He didn't do anything inappropriate to you? He can be a terrible flirt when he is drunk.”

 

Erik had to look away. He'd had enough time to think about their encounter and how stupidly he had acted; it seemed to get worse with every replay of the night. Erik had been totally intrusive, the way he had draped himself over Charles and gone on about getting spanked. It didn't help, that he had found himself in the shower masturbating to the idea of Charles grabbing him and shoving him over his desk. Or imagining him driving Erik to some remote forest area, telling him he had enough of his silence, pulling him over his lap and his trousers down to spank him until he would admit to what he wanted.

 

So there might have been more than one occasion that he had - given it some thought

 

“Hey, hey, earth to Erik, what's wrong with you?”

 

Cheeks blazing, he looked up. He could hardly tell her what he had been fantasizing about since it involved her brother. “I - I guess between the two of us, I was the one who was more drunk. I was thirsty and went into your kitchen when he came in and asked who I was and I...“

 

“What did you do?”

 

Erik scowled. “I'm getting there. It's not easy, telling the story of how I made myself look like a complete and utter fool in front of your brother, who I happen to find terribly attractive, you know.”

 

“Sorry.” Raven whispered, made a zipping motion across her lips and waved Erik on in what she hoped was an encouraging fashion.

 

Erik took his time, sipping his coffee and licking the whipped cream moustache off his upper lip before he continued. “As I said, I was still somewhat -intoxicated and the first thing I could think of was how gorgeous he looked and I started flirting with him. I didn't even realise he was your brother at first. And I think he was flirting back – or teasing me. I'm not sure, I think he was a bit drunk too, but... I kissed him. And I am sure he kissed me back and then... I said all sorts of stupid things.”

 

“What things?!” Raven gasped and quickly clapped her hands across her mouth in fear that Erik would stop talking.

 

Yet Erik only looked down. “I- uhm – I asked to be spanked.”

 

“Spanked!” Raven's shrill exclamation once she dropped her hands from her mouth in shock, caused a lot of other patrons to glance their way. Erik sank deeper into his cushioned chair, again hoping feebly for any holes to open up and swallow him. Since nothing of that sort happened, he contented himself with glaring at Raven and whispering. “I didn't mean to, I never thought, I mean I never imagined I would – I don't know what I thought. I was drunk, naked and climbed him like a tree, only to fall asleep as soon as he got me in his bed.”

 

Raven stared at him in horrified fascination. A muffled “Naked!?” escaped, though she again had her hands securely covering her mouth.

 

Glumly Erik used his spoon to poke some leftover vanilla-cream, then resolutely mixed some of it into his coffee and drank it. Why was she picking up on those minor details. Why wasn't she helping him? “My clothes were wet! So I took them off when I slept on the couch.”

 

Finally Raven couldn't hold back anymore. “And Charles dragged you into bed with him? Did he – did he spank you? If he hurt you, I swear I'll make him...”

 

“No! As I said, I fell asleep and... actually before that, it was me who... I mean I was - I gave him a damn hicky and draped myself all over him - but I fell asleep and woke up in the morning and nothing happened and your brother gave me an aspirin and breakfast and then he drove me to campus. And I thought that he was making fun of me but – maybe not? And I can't stop thinking about it – and him. But what if he sees me only as a stupid student who got stupidly drunk and made some stupid promises only to fall asleep – I didn't know what to say the next morning. He must think – I'm not interested in him! Or that I'm scared. Or he's already forgotten about it and me already. Since apparently he didn't even ask about – or mention me. So I'm sure he lost any interest that he might have had in me and - What the hell am I supposed to do?”

 

Raven studied Erik's expression. He wasn't usually this expressive, unless drunk. So this was – serious. More serious than Erik might even be aware of! Though of all people Erik had to pick her brother to fall in love with. Clearly Erik needed some help here. Though not with the getting spanked by Charles, no, ew! Raven tried to banish that idea from her mind, before her brain could provide any illustrations.

 

She took a deep breath. So her brother and her best friend... She leant back, crossing her arms. Head tilted to one side, she looked at Erik. “So that unfortunate night aside, you are interested in my brother?”

 

“Yes. But with the way I threw myself at him, he probably can't see me as anything more than a one night stand. And even that I managed to screw up.”

 

“Well you said you were naked, so he must have noticed your other – assets.” She answered dryly. In her defence, she only knew what Erik looked like naked, because he hhelped her out on a project for one of her photography classes, modelling for her.

 

“Raven! This is not helping!”

 

“Hey, I'm still processing the whole 'my best friend has a crush on my brother and they slept together' thing”

 

“We didn't!”

 

“Attempted sleeping together?” She waved her hands in defeat, Erik looked about ready to snap at her like a giant shark. “Okay, don't get mad. I really am giving this some thought... What about – we set up a situation where you can try again.”

 

“Try what?”

 

“To seduce him of course. You could come over, we pretend it's for some photography class, you get naked and drape yourself over the couch. Then Charles comes in and – boom, you get a chance to pick up where you left off – only after I've left the room of course. We could even add some rope for the pretend photos, tie you up - if that's something you like.”

 

“God, no, please, no,” Erik buried his face in his hands in utter embarrassment. “I can hardly face him like that, let alone naked.” With a sigh he suddenly got up. “Why don't you try and come up with something less objectionable while I use the bathroom.”

 

Raven watched him go, lips pursed. She stared at the table in deep thought, then on an impulse grabbed her phone from her pocket. She threw a hurried glance in the direction Erik had disappeared in and selected a number on speed-dial. _'Please pick up, please pick up!'_

 

“Hello Raven, nice of...”

 

“How could you! Erik is my best friend! He totally deserves better...!” Raven struggled to hold back the lecture she wanted to give her brother. But there simply was no time.

 

“What? What about Erik? Is he alright?”

 

“No he is not alright!” She noticed that he did ask after him though. “He is confused, he thinks he screwed up any chances he had with you. He is really nice, bit quiet and brooding, unless drunk, but someone you can really depend on...”

 

“Raven...”

 

“Who'll walk through a storm and lift submarines for you. And he is handsome, I'm sure you noticed.”

 

“Raven!”

 

But she didn't give him time to protest. “Just give him a chance, get to know him – he even wants to get spanked by you. Heck, I didn't just say that, forget I said that, I don't want to know about that, really. But you should go out on a date with him.”

 

“Raven! You don't have to try and – sell his assets. But I got the impression he was rather shamed by – what happened - whatever you know about that. Anyway, I thought he would rather it hadn't happened.” The little sigh Raven heard over the phone hopefully meant that he didn't feel that way.  So she just had to convince him, that neither did Erik. “No! He's just – he just was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say. Please, he is asking me to fix it!”

 

“So you're calling me?”

 

“Yes, to tell you how great he is and that you have to come to the coffee-shop on campus, “Book and Coffee”. Right now! To see Erik.”

 

“Raven, I'm really not so sure this is a good idea.” She just could imagine Charles shaking his head now.

 

“But you will come?! Right away! For Erik! - Damn he's coming back, gotta go. But you get here right now!” She quickly cut the line and fiddled with her phone, as if she was just checking some random messages.

 

xxx

 

 

“No, I tried ...” But the dial-tone told Charles that all his protests were in vain. With a sigh he let his phone sink. He contemplated sending Raven a text, telling her he wouldn't come over and waste his time on a lost cause. Even if he was in his office at the university right now, which was just a 15 minutes walk away from the coffee-shop. Yet then he just set the phone down and bent over the papers he had to grade.

 

Erik – Charles shook his head. What did his sister expect him to do? She really didn't need to point out Erik's assets to him. God, he had seen, tasted, touched enough of him to know he was practically sold on the young man. If only he had shown some of the same enthusiasm on hooking up with Charles when he was sober, not only while drunk, Charles was sure he might be spending this Sunday differently.

 

It really was a pity. When he had came home Friday-night after a nice, yet uneventful (read unsuccessful in the flirting department) evening out with his friend Moira from the neurology-department, he had not expected to find, well, first of all, light coming from the kitchen. And then – Charles sighed – his gaze had been immediately drawn to the lovely butt on display, then the slim toned waist before Erik had turned around and Charles had been hard pressed to drag his attention upward and take a look at his face. Unfamiliar, but handsome and with the most enticing look of wonder and delight in his expression. Charles had thought Christmas had come early this year, even more so when Erik had started blatantly flirting.

 

Charles realised he had started doodling a penis on the student's paper he was about to grade. With red ink at that. He quickly scribbled over it, making it look rather messy. With a groan he reached for the wite-out, hoping the student in question wouldn't bother scratching the white rubbery liquid off. Perhaps he should cut the bit out and claim a lab-rat had gnawed on it?

 

Absently he watched the white liquid dry. As if the flirting and kissing hadn't been enough to turn him on, Erik had topped it off by suddenly demanding a spanking. An amused smile tugged at Charles' lips. He sure had been a handful, and Charles would have loved to comply. He licked his lips.

 

Maybe he should go see Erik after all. What if a night's sleep and shaking off any residual hangover he might have had, got his tongue untied – and what a talented tongue it was. Even drunk, Erik's kisses hadn't been sloppy, yet eager and demanding.

 

No! It had been a good thing nothing had happened, judging by how awkward Erik had been the next morning. Surely he regretted all he had said and done. Even if he hadn't been able to restrain himself enough so as not to try and flirt with Erik, wanting, hoping to draw him out of his brooding embarrassed state. But Erik hadn't gone with any of Charles' suggestions -

 

_'He's just a student after all.'_ Charles' gaze fell onto the wooden ruler resting atop graded papers. 'Spank me, professor!'

 

Charles groaned. No, this was not good. He really should not pursue Erik in any way!

 

xxx

 

“Okay, I think I have it now. You come over, pretending you want to deliver something to me, but of course I will have gone out before then, so while you wait for me to come back, you are stuck with Charles, and the two of you can talk things out, or do whatever.”

 

“I don't think any of your 'spontaneous-meeting-setups' will work.”

 

Raven threw her hands up in the air. “I'm giving this my best ideas! But you like none of them. You don't want to pose naked, you don't want to send me a fake distress call, so I can send Charles out to help you, nor break his favourite mug and then offer compensation.”

 

“It's not the meeting him that is the issue, I don't know what to say to him!”

 

“If you can't talk to him, maybe you should just tie yourself to Charles' bed, naked, with a big sign saying 'FUCK ME!' on top of you.”

 

Erik threw her an affronted look, yet only said. “I can't tie myself up.”

 

“Well I'm not tying you to my brother's bed – wait, you're not really considering that!” Raven rolled her eyes. “Of all the stupid ideas... No, if you want anything from him, you have to talk to him. And – I have an idea.” She held up her phone. “If you can't talk to him face to face, you will simply call him.”

 

Forlornly, Erik looked at the phone. “But what am I supposed to say.”

 

“Say: Hi, it's Erik. Raven gave me your number. After getting a good night's sleep I found I couldn't get you out of my head and wanted to meet you again. So how about a date?”

 

It sounded simple enough, yet - “And then?”

 

“Then he says something, probably along the lines of 'that would be lovely' and you reply to that. Really Erik, it's not that hard. You don't need me to play Cyrano de Bergerac for you!”

 

Still looking all but convinced, Erik took out his own phone and copied the phone-number. It surely couldn't hurt to have Charles' number.

 

“And now call him.”

 

Erik panicked. “I can't – not –“ Not now, not ever! “Not in front of you.”

 

“You are intent on making it impossible for me to help you!” She glared at him, then shook her head and looked out the window broodingly. Suddenly she sat up straighter. “Here's the deal. You can't call him in front of me – fine. You go outside and call him. Right now! Just say exactly what I told you to say. And if THEN you don't know how to reply to whatever he says, you are allowed to come back in and I will do everything I possibly can, so my brother is reminded of you every day. I will paint you in the most charming light, so he will ask you out on a date by Christmas at the latest and won't care if you are mute or just unable to speak to him.”

 

“Can't we just do that, and skip the phone-call?”

 

“Erik Lehnsherr! You get your ass off that chair right now, go outside and call my brother!” Raven almost shouted at him.

 

Erik quickly got to his feet. “Shh! Okay! I'll do it.” He looked around uncomfortable at all the attention they had drawn – again - and was actually glad he could flee outside.

 

The wind was cold, despite the sun shining, yet it took Erik several breaths of cold air to realise he had run outside without his jacket. He looked at his phone, then back at the little coffee shop. He could see Raven staring intently at him from inside. Would she allow him to go back and fetch his jacket? Probably not.

 

Resolutely he turned away, so at least he would deprive her of the pleasure of watching his further embarrassment. He should forget it, forget Charles, the blue eyes, the sexy smirk, the way his shoulders had felt under his hands, that warm chuckle... This was just a crush after all! He could get over that. This wasn't his first crush. There had been that model in the nude-art class Raven had dragged him to, Angel. Erik had never managed to talk to her, just admired her from afar – and he'd gotten over it. Then that guy who always sat beside him in the material testing course. They all had to wear lab-coats and those ridiculous looking safety goggles but Janos had even looked hot in those. Erik had managed to exchange some gruff words with him, but before he could even figure out if Janos was a) interested in guys and b) interested in him, that Russian exchange student had snatched him up. And Erik had survived that too.

 

His finger hovered over the call button. At least he already knew that Charles was interested in guys - and him? When drunk – yes, when sober – maybe? Had he just been humouring him, or had the flirting in the morning been real? If only Charles had asked Raven after Erik, he would feel more sure of himself.

 

He took a deep breath and pressed call. Heart beating heavily in his chest, he waited for the call to connect, while he stared at the concrete pavement. There were some people outside, walking past, or heading straight for the coffee-shop, a couple of voices passing, a mobile ringing.

 

What if Charles didn't pick up. Was he allowed back inside then? Or – fuck, was he supposed to leave a message on voice-mail. Wait a moment – what if he did just that. He didn't have to worry about what to say to Charles next. Yet it also meant he would have to wait for a reply, maybe wonder if there ever would be one.

_'Pick up – don't pick up – pick up – don't pick up.'_ There was a sickening churning in his stomach as he shifted from foot to foot, while the cold crept deeper into his body making him want it all to just be over and done with.

 

“Erik?”

 

“How do you know it's...” And then it hit him. The voice hadn't come from the phone, but directly in front of him. He looked up to find Charles standing only a few paces away, his still ringing mobile in his hand. He was wearing a long jacket and a ridiculously large, red, plaid scarf with prominent fringe, that made it look more like a blanket. It didn't stop Erik from suddenly feeling dizzy, like having his inner organs replaced by an anthill once more . “Charles...” 

 

“Raven called me and told me you were here.” Charles' voice sounded unnervingly calm.

 

“She did? She didn't tell me.” Erik felt confused and betrayed. Why hadn't she told him and let him suffer instead?

 

Charles observed him, he took a step closer, but then stopped. “I hope you don't mind me showing up here. Even if you wanted to talk to me right now anyway.” He licked his lips. “Actually I contemplated not coming, yet – I thought I might regret it.”

 

“No! I – I hope you don't – regret it. I mean I hope you don't regret coming here. I'm sorry I – I hoped to see you.” It came out a gruff, garbled mess that made Erik frown. THIS was why it wouldn't work, why Charles would just turn around and leave him here in the cold. A shiver ran through his body, not even the surge of adrenaline at seeing Charles was enough to keep the freezing temperatures at bay for long.

 

And Charles was already frowning. “Where is your jacket?”

 

The question startled Erik. “Inside - ” After a moment he nodded towards the coffee-shop behind him. “I forgot it when I went out. Because...” He lifted the phone, looking down at it then pocketed it. Nervously he rubbed his hands over his trousers, shivering again at how cold the fabric felt against his hands and thighs.

 

Suddenly Charles was taking off his weird scarf and stepped up to Erik, wrapping it around Erik's neck and shoulders.

 

It was large, warm and smelled of Charles. Erik reached up, touching the soft fabric. “I'm glad you're here.” Maybe he was repeating himself, but he wanted to make sure Charles knew it, without a doubt.

 

Charles' hands stilled. He was still holding onto the ends of the scarf. Then he pulled on it, just enough for Erik to feel it - like Charles wanted to pull him in. Tentatively Erik leant closer, his heart hammering in his chest and his mind had gone blank, but who needed words. Nervously he shifted from one foot to the other but then moved just close enough so his nose touched Charles'. With a smile Charles playfully bumped his nose against Erik's. “Still cold?”

 

“Just a little.” To Erik his own voice sounded hollow.

 

“Come here.” Charles had let go of the scarf and unbuttoned his jacket before Erik realised what he was doing. Erik found himself wrapped in the jacket and pulled against Charles' warm body, with Charles' arms securely locked around him. He was so close he could feel Charles' heart beating quickly too.

 

Encouraged by that Erik put a hand against Charles waist, yet he still hesitated before he finally blurted out. “I still am in your debt.”

 

A slow smiled showed on Charles' lips. “You are, really? If you say so, I won't discourage you from settling that.”

 

“For you giving me a lift. You wanted...” Before he could say or think too much, Erik pressed his lips against Charles', and found him responding quickly. Erik's lips parted as Charles snaked his tongue between them, prodding and pushing insistently. _'Oh yesyesyes...'_ Dizzy with the feeling of Charles claiming his mouth, Erik pressed his body closer, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Charles' trousers.

 

A small moan escaped him as they parted. He didn't want to stop, worried Charles' might still change his mind. Though there was no indication Charles was having any second thoughts. On the contrary, he looked pleased, in the way he examined Erik from up close with clear blue eyes. Erik wanted to hold on to that, he wanted to confess to everything, feeling like those eyes were looking deep inside him and sucking out his secrets. “I – I really want all of it, everything I said that night. I'm sorry I just fell asleep, I...”

 

“Erik, honestly I am glad you did. Despite your eagerness I had been wondering if you weren't a bit too intoxicated. Though you were so very tempting.” Charles smiled and moved an arm so he could rub his thumb over Erik's lips, making a small content sound. “And are even more so now. I don't want you to think you have to push yourself to do something you aren't ready for.”

 

“I'm not – I have...” The little dirty secret, that he had been masturbating while thinking of Charles dragging him over his lap and pushing his trousers down to deliver deliciously stinging strokes to his arse, danced at the tip of Erik's tongue.

 

“I hope you have been thinking about me – even though I'm an old professor.” Charles winked.

 

“You are not, I mean, you are a professor, but - “

 

“It seemed to bother you yesterday.”

 

“I was – confused.” Erik pressed his lips together. Really Charles couldn't expect him to shrug that off. After all Charles was like – his own professors came to mind, all definitely older than Charles and none of them wore leather – at least not to Erik's knowledge. And if any of them did, Erik never wanted to know. Finally he had to admit, he could hardly compare Charles to them. “But you said it yourself, you aren't my professor... And I have been thinking about you and what would have happened, if I hadn't fallen asleep.” Erik's cheeks burnt and it wasn't from the cold.

 

All the same Charles' hand felt warm as he pressed it against his face. “Did you now? You have to tell me what you fantasized about. And did you help your imagination along a little?”

 

Erik could only nod. “You won't get into trouble for this – me?” Erik looked around, checking if anyone was taking notice of them.

 

“I might.” Charles licked his lips. “"It's not as if I'm going to give you good grades for having sex with me. ” He huffed. “Nevertheless... it might lead to – complications.”

 

Erik's grip on Charles' trousers tightened. He didn't want Charles to get into trouble because of him – but he wanted Charles. A wave of hot and cold rushed through his body.

 

“The prospects of which aren't enough to stop me though .”

 

“Even if you were my professor, there wouldn't be any need for me to cheat for good grades.” Erik was all defiance.

 

“So you are a good student? Not in need of any discipline, but always obedient?” Charles dipped his thumb into Erik's mouth.

 

Wrapped in Charles' jacket and body pressed against Charles', Erik suddenly felt bold and sucked on it suggestively, swirling his tongue over the tip of Charles' finger.

Charles half closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He rubbed his wet thumb across Erik's lips, leaving them wet, then leant in for another kiss. Shorter than the one before, still it made Erik feel like the ants were joyously parading down a route leading straight to his cock and left his knees deceptively weak. 

 

“You are very enticing, Erik. I really would love to take you home right now. But – why don't we go about this a little more slowly. I still have some papers to grade, but, how about you come to my office, in - “ Charles quickly calculated. If he really pushed himself, he could be done in - “Two and a half hours.”

 

“Your office?” Erik did not squeak, his voice simply died on him. He coughed slightly.

 

Charles looked puzzled. “What is it Erik?” And he added in a coaxing tone. “You can tell me.”

 

“I just - I think – you said slowly?”

 

“Hm, I thought taking you out on a date would fit that description.”

 

“Date? Ah – a date, you simply want me to pick you up!”

 

Charles frowned yet looked curious. “Yes, why, what were you thinking?”

 

When Erik didn't answer Charles ventured a guess. “Did you think I would bend you over my desk right away for that promised spanking?” He smirked as Erik tried to avoid his gaze, but only leant closer to whisper into Erik's ear, making him shiver – though not from cold. “Not that I wouldn't love to do that, but I also want you clinging to me and asking me to do it again and again like you did that night.”

 

Erik closed his eyes though that didn't keep him from replaying the embarrassing memory.  “As I remember it, I was rather – pathetic.”

 

“Not at all – just as a reminder, I was dragging you into my bed at the time - because I wanted you, and still do”

 

The words were intoxicating. “I want that – I want you!”

Charles smiled at him and Erik suddenly realised this might turn into more than a mere crush very, very quickly.

 

“So you'll come to my office for our date?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Charles slowly detached himself from Erik, pulling the jacket back around himself. “I'll text you the address – and I guess you can ask Raven how to get there. I'll look forward to it.”

 

Erik realised he still had Charles' scarf and wanted to pull it off.

 

“No. Keep the scarf. It looks good on you.”

 

Erik was about to protest yet instead buried his fingers in the lovely material.

 

“See you later, Erik.”

 

Erik swallowed. “Yes. - See you later.” The words came out rather softly, and he frowned, worried – again – that he couldn't convey how much he really wanted this.

 

Charles gave him a short wave and turned around. Erik looked after him, then suddenly broke into a run. “Wait!”

 

Charles turned around, looking surprised – even more so as Erik threw himself at him, arms wrapped around him and trying to capture Charles' mouth in a passionate kiss, that was not perfectly aimed, and left a wet trail on Charles cheek. Charles didn't seem to mind but kissed him back. Finally Erik detached himself. “Okay...so...later then.”

 

Charles grinned. “Those will be the longest two and a half hours of my life.”

 

Finally a content smile spread on Erik's face, as he watched Charles leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's finished! I have given this little fic way more thought than was initially planned. Hope you enjoy.  
> This chapter isn't betad, since my trusted beta is currently not available. But I gave it several readthroughs before posting and hope I have found the worst mistakes, but keep in mind, I'm no English native speaker, so the grammar will be wonky here and there (hopefully not everywhere!)

Charles put the red pen and the last of the graded tests aside. He pushed back from his desk and stretched, clasping his hands together and pulling them up over his head. His gaze wandered over to Erik, lounging on the small couch under the window of Charles' home-office/library in his apartment.

Erik didn't look up, just turned another page in his textbook, his eyes focused on his studies.

For a moment Charles watched, contemplating not to disturb Erik – even if he wasn't his student, it was still a pleasure to watch Erik immersed in his chosen subject, fully focused on learning. Yet two hours ago Erik had seemed disgruntled that Charles didn't have the Thursday afternoon off as usual, for them to spend together at their leisure, but still had some work left to do. He hadn't protested much, just frowned and looked disappointed before saying it was okay and even asking if he should leave. 

With someone else Charles might have felt played, but he knew Erik and his stoic expression with which he tried to hide how he felt. So Charles had been quick to tell him to stay right here and wait for Charles to finish his work and stay the night, despite both of them having to get to campus early tomorrow. (Charles preferred to avoid showing up there with Erik together, hoping he could prevent talk for Erik's and his sake.)

Charles stood up and moved over to the couch.

Erik didn't look up, though as Charles sat down, body turned towards Erik, Erik pulled up his knees, making more room for him. Still his eyes stayed on the textbook. Charles took his time to observe Erik. He could wait a little longer. 

From the book-shelve on the opposite wall came the ticking of the clock that sounded out a steady rhythm. Charles became irrationally aware of how it didn't match Erik's breathing while he watched his chest steadily rising and falling, the simple t-shirt Erik wore clinging tightly to his lean frame.

Charles put a hand on Erik's naked right foot. He moved his hand in a gentle caress over it, slowly moving upward, fingers tracing across the ankle, just a feather-light touch.

Erik still didn't look up.

Charles encircled Erik's ankle with his fingers, rubbing over the soft skin right under the protruding bone with his thumb. Gently he lifted Erik's leg and bent down to place a kiss on the skin there. 

Erik neither resisted the manhandling of his leg, but neither did he react to the kiss. As Charles looked up he found Erik hadn't even bothered to look up, his eyes still glued to the text. That is he had moved, but so now his face was nearly hidden by the book, as if he wanted to shield himself from the bothersome distraction.

Charles raised an eyebrow, but kept drawing circles on Erik's ankles with his fingers, slowly moving upward. He shifted and slid his other hand underneath Erik’s trousers, easily pushing the soft material of the sweatpants up, to reveal a warm, naked calf. He drew his fingers along the muscles there, massaging gently while he kept a close eye on Erik.

Erik turned a page.

Charles narrowed his eyes. If Erik really wanted to be left alone because he needed to study more, he only had to say so. Charles wouldn't object. Though at times Erik seemed unable to say what he wanted, unless drunk. He became a fountain of words, spluttering out whatever came to his mind then. Unlike when he was sober and could give a little too much thought on what he was saying.

Sometimes it worried Charles a little, fearing he was pulling the younger man along to do things he didn't want to do, but was unable to voice his displeasure about. Frowning Charles thought back to Erik's reaction when he told him he wanted him to stay and stay the night. The glimmer of excitement in Erik's eyes had been genuine. 

That decided Charles and he pressed another kiss to Erik's knee, then tilted his head forward so his lips and nose were pushed against Erik's skin, his warm breath spilling over the cool flesh. He moved his hands further up Erik's legs and rubbed his palms over the fabric covering Erik's thighs, then, as Erik stayed stoically glued to the pages of his book, he dragged his fingers along the firm muscles more insistently.

Only because he was watching Erik intently, did he notice how his grip on the book tightened. But he couldn't see his face, obscured completely by it. Still there was another indicator of what truly held Erik's attention just now. Charles' gaze fell to Erik's crotch, yet it was hard to be certain with the way the sweatpants were bunched up in loose folds across Erik's lap.

Charles smirked and slid a hand along the inside of Erik's thigh, not stopping this time until his fingers were running along Erik's cock, outlining it with his fingers, finding it slightly hardened and a suspicious twitch ran through Erik's body at the contact.

“Now you might act like a single-minded student solely focused on his studies, but you can't deceive me.” Charles plucked the book from Erik's fingers. Erik tried to resist for a moment, but then let it be taken away and dropped to the ground. Giving up all pretence of being unmoved by Charles' touch he hid his face in the bend of an arm, stifling a groan.

“Nearly fooled you though.” Erik protested. Charles pressed his hand against Erik's growing erection, making him moan and squirm in earnest.

“How deceitful of you – I'll just add this to your list of misbehaviour.”

Cheeks flushed, Erik finally lowered his arm from his face. “You have a list?” He laughed in disbelieve.

“I like to keep track.”

Erik blinked, the smile disappearing and he bit his lip, thoughtful. “And what is the purpose of the list? I mean, why would you like to keep track of these things?” 

Charles moved forward, sliding on top of Erik, pushing him down into the couch with his weight, just keeping the hand between them to go on rubbing over Erik's dick still encased in his sweatpants. “Considering the fact that we only know each other for two months, the list is extensive, Erik. And I like to keep in mind how troublesome you can be.”

Erik's eyes widened in alarm but Charles was quick to lean closer and place a chaste kiss on Erik's nose. “So I don't completely loose my mind over you. Though maybe you can think of a way to convince me not to put your latest misbehaviour there.”

Warm breath spilled against Charles' chin as a sigh of relive escaped Erik.

“I only meant to tease you, I knew you would see through it. I can't really fool a professor.” Erik put his hand on Charles' shoulder, and leant up hunting for a kiss. Yet Charles was fully intent to not let Erik have it so easy.

“Sweet-talking, Erik? Really? You think I will believe you?” Charles raised an eyebrow looking sceptical, though he couldn't resist and spread small kisses on Erik's neck, causing another sigh to break from Erik's lips. “You think you deserve this?”

The sound Erik made wasn't coherent enough to count as an answer, but the way he shamelessly moved his hips to rub his hard cock against Charles' hand was.

“I don't think so, Erik.” Charles moved his hand to Erik's hip, pushing him down, eliciting a mewled protest. 

Erik looked at him with glazed eyes. “Please, don't stop touching me. I need - “ Erik looked away shortly, before focusing his hungry gaze on Charles. 

Silence spread between them, overlaid by Erik's heavy breathing sounding delicious to Charles' ears. He was tempted to continue touching and spreading kisses, asking Erik between every touch if it was this what he needed. But Charles hesitated, there was that nagging feeling that Erik would simply let himself be pulled along in Charles passion without giving enough thought to what he himself wanted. So instead he asked gently, “Tell me what you need me to do.” 

Erik closed his eyes and Charles thought he wouldn't get an answer. He could feel Erik's heartbeat quickening, then Erik took a deep breath and suddenly opened his eyes again and said, “The first time we met, you said - You said you would bend me over your desk and spank me.” For a moment Erik sounded as eager as he had that night, though his voice grew softer and quivered at the end. 

“We tried that, you didn't seem to like it that much after all.” Truth was, Charles had dragged Erik over his lap when they were in bed to spank his ass, but Erik had buried his head in a pillow and seemed more embarrassed than enjoying himself.

Charles almost regretted his objection as Erik lowered his gaze, his expression closing up. “I know I said I would and - “ Charles stopped himself, fearing he would push Erik to agreeing to it when he told him how he would love to bend him over the desk naked and have that image burnt into his mind whenever he sat down at any of his desks. He needed to know Erik truly wanted this for himself. “Erik, I don't want to do something you don't fully enjoy.”

Charles thought he got his answer as Erik turned his head away to stare at the backrest of the couch. He didn't allow himself to feel any disappointment but smiled and bent down, tracing the rim of Erik's ear with his tongue, then sucking at his earlobe. Erik gasped surprised and bucked against the hold Charles had on him. 

Charles shifted, using his knee to press against Erik's thigh and keep him in place so he could use his free hand, pressing his thumb against Erik's mouth. His lower lip felt felt hot and tender from Erik chewing at it.  
“I can think of many other things to do with my hands though.”

“But...” Erik grabbed Charles' hand a determined frown on his forehead. “I didn't – it wasn't enough. I need - “

Erik gripped Charles' hand tightly but Charles could see the words withering on Erik's lips before his eyes. On an impulse Charles lowered his head, burying his face against Erik's neck. “Tell me what you need me to do, I want to know how to make you feel good.”

Erik wrapped an arm around Charles but kept silent for a breath, before he pressed his face against Charles' head. “I need to feel you, not just now but I want you to leave marks on me so I know this isn't a drunk dream I'm going to wake up from. There are times I want to walk into one of your lectures and sit there right at the front where you can't ignore me and make sure you only look at me. And whenever you walk out from behind the desk and pass me I know you are this close to bend down and kiss me. So when everyone has left you drag me up to your desk and bend me over it to spank me, 'cause I tempted you, 'cause I could get you into trouble and I don't want to stop, 'cause I want to see you more often and I sometimes feel envy for your students who can stare at you during your lectures every day, while I have to wait till Thursday or the weekend.” In the end Erik's voice sounded raw from the confession.

Charles let the words sink in, trying to grasp what Erik tried to say. Slowly he made up his mind. 

He lifted his head, looking down at Erik, yet before Erik could start to feel any doubts if his confession was a mistake he covered Erik's mouth with his, pushing in with his tongue to claim Erik with a kiss. He tried to go slow but Erik's words echoing in his mind, made him want to reassure Erik that he wanted him. Erik's eyes widened for a moment before he let them drift shut. A moan vibrated low in his throat, turning Charles on.

Perhaps he had been silly worrying that he was pushing Erik towards something he didn't want when he was moaning like that.

Charles easily pulled his hand out of Erik's grasp and pushed his hand into the pillow beside his head before he ended the kiss. He dragged his thumb across Erik's mouth, painting a wet trail down Erik's chin and neck to the dip between his collarbones. He pressed down just a little bit feeling Erik's frantic heartbeat shuddering through his body along with his quickened breaths. 

Erik whimpered, his hands where trembling slightly as he wanted to touch Charles again. He raised the hand Charles had just pushed aside though let it hover as if he didn't dare make contact with it. 

Charles let his hand move on over Erik's shoulder, down his arm and pinned Erik's wrist down again, squeezing it gently while he covered his mouth with another kiss, sucking at Erik's lips before deepening it, this time managing to go more slowly as he stroked inside Erik's mouth with his tongue. Erik sighed as Charles drew back and left his hand where it was as Charles let go. Dazed he stared up at him.

Charles smiled. “You think you have to show up at my lectures to distract me, when I'm already distracted by thinking of you.” 

Erik's eyes widened in surprise. “Oh.”

“I've fallen for you, hard.”

Charles could feel Erik's pulse quickening through his whole body and Erik looked dazed. 

“You seem disinclined to believe me, so I think a lesson is in order.”

Erik took a shuddering breath, Erik's eyes were wide and the look he gave Charles so exposed it made Charles' heart stutter for a moment.

“I'll let you get up now and you'll undress for me.” It took quite some willpower and control for Charles to draw back so he no longer held Erik down. 

Looking a little shaken Erik wanted to reach out. Charles shook his head but smiled. “Remember what I told you to do.”

Quickly Erik got to his feet and stripped out of his clothes, throwing them on the couch, his gaze straying to Charles all the while. 

Charles leant back into the couch, put his hands flat onto it and let his gaze run over Erik's naked body. He was taller than Charles, something he greatly enjoyed when Erik was leaning into him and curling up against him, lean, with a sinful narrow waist – he remembered all to well, seeing Erik the first time, naked, in his kitchen. Like he had every right to be there and the next moment practically throwing himself at Charles. Eager and shameless and though it took some more time and patience to coax Erik to loose his restraints while sober, it was well worth it.

In the end Charles couldn't resist. He reached out, fingers tracing over Erik's thighs. Erik bit his lips, swaying slightly, hands flexing but keeping them hanging loosely at his side, knowing better than to try and cover his half hard cock. 

The spanking was what Erik craved, waiting for it in anticipation and learning that Charles would give him what he longed for seemed to be what Erik needed more. Charles had an idea how to make Erik wait a bit longer. He splayed his legs, making room between them. “Come here Erik, sit down.” He patted the space of the couch between his legs. Erik frowned, turned his head to look at the desk. 

Charles leant forward to grab Erik's wrist and pull him close, unbalancing him. He stumbled forward, surprised.

“Erik! I thought you were done ignoring me.”

“I – yes - but you said... I thought you said -”

“You've got to trust me.”

“I do.” Erik sounded sincere and sat down between Charles thighs, letting Charles pull him back into his arms. 

Charles let his hands run down Erik's chest. His naked flesh felt warm, muscles taut and trembling as Charles' touch caused shivers to run down his body. Charles kissed Erik's neck and shoulders. “If you were to show up during my lecture, I wouldn't just want to kiss you.” As his hands slide over Erik's thighs he didn't need to say anything, to make Erik spread his legs. 

“Yes...?”

Charles chuckled. “I couldn't do that of course, but it would be what I' think about.” Charles cupped Erik's balls with one hand and placed the palm of the other against Erik's dick.

Erik's hands grasped on to Charles' thighs, fingers pulling at the fabric of Charles trousers. “Yes - “

Charles sucked, bit and licked at Erik's neck and shoulder, making him press against him while he wriggled his hips, trying to get some friction from the light touch. Finally Charles wrapped his fingers around Erik's cock, stroking him slowly, pausing irregularly. “That what you want?”

“Please, yes. More!”

“That's how I would feel, having you close enough to touch but not allowed to. I could brush my hand over your arm and make it look like an accident, maybe pretend to lean closer to point something out in your textbook and for a moment let your hair brush against my lips, but I couldn't do this.” He rubbed his thumb across the slit of Erik's cock. 

“I – I - “ Erik grappled for words, trying to form a coherent excuse. “I need - ” He thrust his hips forward and Charles let go of Erik's balls to put a controlling grip on his hips, making Erik whimper and still, though his whole body trembled with barely controlled lust. 

“What you need is to imagine what torture you would be putting me through, Erik. Can you hold still and not come while I jerk you off, till I count to twenty, Erik? Cause that's how it would feel for me.”

Erik nodded. “I can manage that, yes.”

It was a good thing he couldn't see the wicked smile spread on Charles' lips. “Good.” Charles started slowly, moving his hand up and down once, before stopping, just gently tightening and loosening his grip around Erik's cock again and again until Erik whimpered. 

“This is one, Erik.” Again he pulled up, this time stopping to rub his thumb over the tip, pressing, rubbing. Erik's hands squeezed Charles' thighs hard as he tried to restrain himself until Charles finally pulled his hand back down. “Two... that is eighteen more.”

Erik's breath came almost like a sob. Charles went on with the slow intense strokes. As it felt like Erik had managed to accommodate the slow teasing movements Charles followed with three quick jerks, leaving Erik gasping surprised and trembling. 

“At how many are we now?”

Erik pushed his back against Charles, writhing in his arms. “Ah – I – n-nine?”

Charles kissed Erik's back. “Eleven, but since you seem to have missed two counts, let's go from nine.”

He expected for Erik to protest and was surprised as he heard a breathless “Yes, Professor. I'm sorry.” instead. It made Charles contemplate the possibilities, Erik tied down to the bed and Charles in a position where he could use his hands and mouth to edge him.

But now, this was only foreplay. He continued his tantalizing strokes and shifted, making sure Erik could feel Charles' growing erection still trapped in his trousers, press against Erik's back. He would love to simply bend Erik forward now and fuck him, not even bothering to take off his trousers. But for Erik he wanted to prolong this, he wanted Erik to fall apart from pleasure, be there to catch him and keep him safe.

“Thirteen. Are you close already?”

“Yes.”

“But you won't come yet, will you, because I told you not to.” Teasingly he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Erik's cock again, while flexing his other fingers.

Erik nodded and Charles could feel him tense in his arms. 

“Do you need me to stop for a moment?”

Once more Erik only nodded.

Charles stopped moving his hand, but left it where it was. Instead he spread light kisses across Erik's shoulders and back, and slowly he felt him relax. He gave Erik some more time before he spoke. “I think you can take the rest now.”

With a sighed “Yes,” Erik agreed.

Regardless Charles wrapped his free arm around Erik's waist making sure he would hold still, as he started stroking him again, picking up speed for the last ones. It was nearly too much for Erik and after tensing up, fighting not to come he collapsed against Charles as he let go of Erik's cock.

Charles put a finger against Erik's chin, turning his face toward him for another kiss, stroking the inside of Erik's hot mouth with his tongue. Charles moved his hands to Erik's chest, pinching his nipples, making him arch into the touch and moan into the kiss.

“Can't – Charles – no more - “ Erik tried to curl up on Charles lap, his whole body shaking. Charles cradled him close and just held him for a while, gently stroking his hair and neck.

“We can stop any time you want. If it's getting too intense, we can just head for the bedroom.”

“Would you rather have me not stay the night?”

“Erik, I just showed you how tempting you are to me. I want you to stay.”

“Can't be like that.”

“You have no idea. No idea how you looked that first night or what you're looking like right now.” Charles buried his fingers in Erik's hair, nudging his face so he could indulge in a slow kiss.

Erik melted into it, hands coming up to grip Charles' shirt.

“You still are going to – you will spank me?”

“If you think you can manage to get up?”

Erik looked at him with glazed eyes but then nodded.

He swayed as he unsteadily got back on his feet. Charles got up and took mercy on him, sliding an arm around Erik and guiding him to the desk. He let his hands run over Erik's back, noting the little shiver as he squeezed Erik's ass. “Now stay here and wait. You won't move, nor touch yourself, right Erik?”

Erik took a deep shaky breath.

Charles moved to the front of the desk, he took out a file from one of the drawers and then placed the sturdy looking wooden ruler on top. He smiled at Erik who was watching him, looking breathless and painfully aroused. “Erik?”

“I'll do as you say and wait here.” 

Charles hummed and let his gaze rake over Erik's naked body one last time. For a moment he contemplated taking Erik to the kitchen, but there was too much that could distract him there. Plus Raven only had to get home early for once and he would never live it down. 

Charles turned away and moved to the bedroom, closing the door behind himself. He wanted to make sure Erik would remember this, down to the moments of anticipation. 

♣  
♣

 

Erik stared at the closed door, uncomfortably aware of his own harsh breaths in the sudden silence of the empty room. It added to how aroused and vulnerable he felt. Why had he told Charles he would wait, he felt like he had done enough of that already.

He lifted his arms and wrapped them around himself, rubbing over his shoulders before lowering them with a little jerk. 'Don't move, don't touch yourself.' Did this now count as moving? He clearly had touched himself though not to get himself off – did a careless touch make a difference? 

Searching, he looked at the door again, hoping for Charles to return quickly, and then – his gaze travelled back to the desk and the ruler resting on top of it. Despite of how close to desperate and turned on he felt, the sudden whimpering sound rising from low in his throat startled him. _I want this, now!_ What if Charles changed his mind, wanted to tease him some more? Secretly laughed at how needy Erik was. “Charles.” He mouthed the name soundlessly, but it was enough to make him feel sure that Charles wouldn't do that to him, even if Erik had been impatient, and annoyingly so. 

Erik felt ashamed. He could do better than this. When immersed in his studies or working with some old artefact that needed to be restored he could be patient, taking his time to work, cleaning away dust and dirt even if the process took days before he could work on the actual piece.

He was patient, not demanding or rash – except when it came to Charles. With Charles, he craved his attention – all of it.

It was a good thing he wasn't his student, he might not be able to stand Charles paying attention to others during his lectures. Though he wondered if it was true what Charles had said, that he wouldn't be able to heed anyone else. It had been good to hear that confession, even better to feel Charles touch him, taking his time and pushing him to the brink of orgasm.

When he slept alone in his dorm-room on campus during the week, he liked to have something of Charles' with him in bed. The scarf he had given him, or a shirt he had 'borrowed'. He tried not to think too much about it and how childish it may seem, he simply needed to reassure himself that this was real, that Charles was his. 

And maybe he should be scared how Charles knew what he wanted – or needed, even when Erik was struggling with words. He felt like an open book in Charles' capable hands, his fingers sliding between pages usually sticking together and finding the secretes written there. And it felt good to open up to Charles like that, knowing there was someone he didn't need to hide from.

Erik tilted back his head and let out a slow breath. Thinking about Charles' hands didn't make the waiting easier. He was turned on, the mere thought of how Charles had edged him to the brink of orgasm sent a new spark of arousal through him. He wanted to be touched, wanted Charles to leave marks on his skin that would stay with him when Charles wasn't there to trace his fingers along his body. Erik sighed. He only needed to be patient, wait a little longer, Charles would come for him.

Erik closed his eyes and tried to simply stay still, suppress the need to shift, touch his arm, hug himself. He swayed slightly and opened his eyes as for a moment the room seemed to tilt. Apparently, there was no serene calm to be found within him. He looked over to the door, as if he could persuade Charles to come out with just his gaze and will alone. Was Charles watching him? Was he waiting for him to do something he could put on his list?

Unavoidably his gaze was drawn to the desk again. On an impulse he reached for it, then froze, arm raised in mid-air, before he let it sink again.

He wasn't even that curious about what it said, more looking for a distraction to shorten the waiting-time. 

Such a simple task Charles had set him, yet he was failing miserably at it. But only cause he'd had to wait two hours before. Coming here and having Charles tell him he still had some work to finish, had not been his idea of how this afternoon would go. Even with the prospect of for once spending the night during a weekday he felt hardly consoled, specially since he had no idea how long it would take Charles till he was done. Erik had felt tempted to show Charles just how he'd felt – ignored. Yet the moment Charles had touched him, Erik had already lost that game.

Lost in thoughts, Erik was startled by the sound of the bedroom-door being opened. A spike of lust lanced through his body, as he saw that Charles wore the leather trousers he had been wearing at their first encounter, and nothing else. His pale skin, dusted with freckles, stood in stark contrast to the smooth black material of the trouser. 

Erik remembered Raven telling him that her brother wore them when he went out, yet so far they hadn't been out together much, minimizing the risk of being seen together and avoiding any talk. But now Erik felt the strong urge to drag Charles onto a dance-floor and grind his body against his and those leather trousers. Only the prospect of feeling the leather against his naked skin, was even better.

Charles came over to the desk and looked down at the ruler and the file underneath. He smiled. “I see you weren't curious after all.”

“You told me not to move.”

“Are you growing more patient already?” Charles walked past the desk and around Erik.

Erik wanted to turn his head to follow Charles' movement with his eyes, only to find Charles pressing his fingers against Erik's chin to turn his head back so he would look straight ahead. 

“I see, not yet.”Charles withdrew his hand and placed it between Erik's shoulders, stroking down his back, the touch hot against Erik's cool skin. “Did you really keep still and didn't move at all?”

Erik's mouth went dry. Had Charles been watching him, was he simply suspicious, or only asking. For a moment he contemplated lying, then the mere thought made him feel ashamed. He didn't cheat. “No.”

Charles' hand stilled and Erik held his breath. “Hm.” The non-committal sound made Erik tense.  
Finally Charles picked up the movement again, caressing downward, cupping Erik's ass and squeezing it. Erik bit his lip, wanting to move into the touch yet not sure if he was allowed to. “Tell me, what exactly did you do?”

“I did reach out for the folder, though I never even touched it. And as you left I hugged myself, I wasn't even fully aware I did and...”

“You making up excuses for your behaviour and downplaying it, only tells me that you aren't really sorry, Erik.” Charles' fingers ran lightly up Erik's back, then down his arms, the gentle caress made Erik feel incredibly vulnerable.

He didn't know how to respond, because Charles was right. He had thought it wasn't that important to follow Charles' instructions to the latter and that he could interpret his words as he saw fit. 

“Now what is your silence telling me? That you feel guilty or simply are too stubborn to reply.” Charles shifted his touch and caressed Erik's neck making goosebumps rise all over his body. 

“At least my touch gets a reaction from you. This is what you need, to feel me, right Erik?”

“Yes.”

“You want your skin to remember me,”

“Please.”

“your whole body, deep down to the core.” Charles stepped closer, pressing his lips against Erik's back for a moment.

“I need you to leave a mark.” Erik's breathing hitched. 

Charles' arms came up around Erik's chest. With a sigh Erik pressed his body against Charles, who moulded himself against the lean lines of Erik's naked body. Erik could feel the leather of Charles' trousers, warm and smooth rubbing along his legs, his bare skin touching his. Charles peppered Erik's neck with small kisses. 

“You will tell me to stop, if it's too much.”

Erik nodded, but Charles only went on after Erik voiced his agreement. “Yes, I will.”

“Good, now bend forward, lower arms braced on the table.” With these words Charles let go of Erik and stepped back.

Erik's heart was hammering against his ribs. Suddenly nervous, he reluctantly stepped closer to the table. His erection had softened somewhat during waiting, though it still promised to get uncomfortable once he was lying across the table. He wanted to arrange himself as comfortable as possible, reaching down with one hand, but before he could touch himself Charles caught him at it and pressed Erik's hand down on the flat surface. 

“Did I tell you to do that, Erik?”

“No.” Erik's voice died down to a breathless gasp. The wooden desk was smooth and unyielding underneath him, its edge digging uncomfortably against his hips. “No you didn't.” His body stayed tense, in an attempt to avoid the discomfort. 

Charles gripped Erik's neck putting pressure there until Erik let himself be pushed down against the hard surface of the desk. Slowly the pressure of the hand lessened turning into a light caress, soothing away the last of Erik's tension.

Slowly Charles let go of him and Erik had a moment to mourn the loss of contact, before a sharp slap landed on his ass, leaving a prickly stinging sensation. Erik tried to hold still, yet was aware of how different it felt to being bent over Charles' lap instead. Not only was he more comfortable but could feel Charles' every move reflected in his body, thus able to anticipate each blow. On the desk he was deprived of that contact which made for a new thrill, pooling hotly in his belly and spilling from his lips in a tiny gasp of surprise. 

Suddenly Charles' hand was in his hair, pulling his head up. “I asked you a question, Erik.” His voice was soft in contrast to his action, like a silken cloth sliding against Erik's abused skin.

“I'm sorry.” He had been so lost in exploring the new sensation that he hadn't paid enough attention to Charles. “I was contemplating how different this feels to being bent over you lap.”

Charles seemed to consider the answer. “It's still no excuse to ignore me.”

“I wasn't, I was very much aware...” He was cut off by another slap of Charles' hand, landing harder this time.

“You're talking back – again – Erik.” This time there was a sharper edge to the soft voice, that made Erik shiver. “I really have no idea how your professors can let your insolence slide. Or are you only that bold when with me?”

Hard pressed not to protest again, Erik bit his lips before taking a shaky breath, starting to apologise. “I only meant to explain...” He didn't get to the part were he meant to say he was sorry. Perhaps he should have started with that.

“No, you mean to make excuses, so you don't have to face the truth. Which is that you want my attention, while at the same time unable to ask for it.” All the while Charles had been rubbing and squeezing Erik's ass, now only stopping to give it two more sharp slaps, that made Erik yelp.

“Now that I have your attention, I'll ask again. Why is it so hard for you to ask what you want from me?”

Erik's heart was racing, as he struggled with words. “I told you - I'm sorry, I'm not sure - “

“Do you think I could tell you no?”

Erik puzzled over the question. Of course he thought Charles very much capable to do so, especially if Erik were to ask for something foolish or dangerous.

“You did pay attention to me before, so think, what did I tell you earlier? Of why I keep that list.”

Erik wrecked his brain, staring at the folder with the ominous list. He gasped remembering. “You said you only had the list to remind you about my faults, otherwise you would-” 

“Go on Erik. Say it out loud.”

“You would fall for me completely.”

“Hmhm, correct, Erik. You have no idea how enticing you look right now, so delicious, naked, bent over my desk. How seductive you were, drunk in my kitchen. A temptation I can't resist. And now I will give you that spanking you need, so you remember that I want you and can't resist you, whatever you ask for. Hand me the ruler, Erik.”

Again it looked like Erik hadn't heard those words, but only because they sounded so unreal to his ears and burnt in his chest.

“Second thoughts, Erik?”

“No!” His fingers touched the flat smooth wood, his toes curled involuntarily as he thought of how it might feel striking his flesh. Quickly he handed the ruler back to Charles, stealing a glance at his face. Charles was smiling gently, but his gaze was focused. He noticed Erik's gaze and his smile deepened. He squeezed Erik's ass one more time, then dragged his fingers along the cleft, rubbing against the puckered hole, making Erik gasp.

“Eyes front Erik. No distraction, so your body will remember this better.”

Erik barely managed to do as he was told before the ruler came down on his ass. Harder, more unrelenting than Charles' hand, yet he knew the first blow was still only a test, still lighter than the following strikes would be. He bit his lips as the ruler hit his ass again and again, each blow leaving his skin more tender and heated. He couldn't think about anything, his world narrowing down to the sound of the wood hitting his flesh, the pain that followed and the pulsing heat it left behind which only fuelled his arousal. 

“How many is that now, Erik?”

“Seven, Sir.” 

“Good, you're paying attention.”

The hard strike that followed made Erik choke out a gasp and drove tears to his eyes. Charles fingers felt almost cold as he suddenly touched the burning skin.

“Please.”

“I'm listening to you Erik, you have all my attention. Tell me what you want me to do.” Charles withdrew his hand and laid the ruler flat against Erik's flesh.

Erik let the whimper flow freely from his mouth while his mind struggled with the concept of words. “I want to see you more often.”

“You know my schedule.”

“That's why I didn't ask before, because I knew the answer would have to be no.”

“Do you know that for sure, Erik?”

“Yes.”

The ruler struck down hard, once, twice.

“You can still ask, never assume that I won't try and make room for you in my life. Hmm, I think I own you a proper date.”

“But if anyone sees us together.”

“Would you rather not?”

“No, I was just thinking it might mean trouble for you after all.”

The strike came unexpected and Erik felt his throat tighten around sobbing moans. 

“But can I resist you.”

“No...” The sudden certainty made Erik dizzy. Erik tried to bury his head on the table, he pulled his arms closer to shield his face. Charles' hand was at his neck again, the hold he had on him gentle, the touch alone enough to make Erik stop moving, his heart stuttering, 

“Don't hide, look at me.”

Erik blinked back tears, turned his head just enough so he could see Charles. He felt raw and exposed, but Charles was there, and he saw the desire in Charles' gaze, just as raw and open as Erik himself felt it.

Charles' fingers threaded into Erik's hair. “Mhmm, there is no need to hide what you want, not from me, Erik.” He bent over him and placed a kiss between his shoulderblades, that sent a shiver down Erik's body. “So be honest, Erik. How many more strikes do you think you can handle now.”

Part of him wanted Charles to stop right there and go on kissing and stroking him, another part craved for him to go on thrashing his arse and not stop, whatever Erik said or did. 

Charles still caressed his neck and back of his head. “Don't worry Erik, there is no right answer here, just your answer, whatever it is. I just want you to be honest with yourself.” His finger lightly traced along Erik's ear.

“Six... six more, please.” He said it with a sigh and felt himself relax. Charles' hand stayed at his neck, he felt him shift his stance, so he could get the angel right. The first strike barely stung on his abused ass, the pain there numbing the new one, only with the third blow did it hurt more and made him cry out, again and again, breath ragged, feeling detached, Charles hand at his neck the only thing that seemed real. 'Four - Five....' “Six.”

Erik closed his eyes, his breaths sounded ragged to his ears but Charles' gentle touch on his back and the kisses trailing down his spine steadied him. He felt light-headed butt each touch sent a small tremble through his body. Charles' voice was a soft murmur against his skin, like a brook, soothing him. “You've been good, so good, Erik...” When Charles' lips brushed over his bruised and burning ass he moaned, his lips felt soft yet almost too hot, then Charles tongue lapped gently along the burning welts, leaving a quickly cooling wet trail on the abused skin.

“There is one more thing you need, right Erik.”

“Yes – fuck me, I need you to fuck me.”

“So needy, I love that about you. But I don't want to fuck you on the table, not this time. Come.”

Wincing slightly at his sore arse Erik pushed himself up on his hands before he reached for Charles who was waiting for him. He held out his arms and pulled him up, drawing Erik against his body. Erik wanted to collapse against Charles, who held him for a moment, before coaxing and guiding him towards the bedroom door.

The first few times Erik had entered Charles' bedroom after the drunk-kitchen-raiding night the embarrassment that he had felt waking in the bed of Raven's brother with very clear recollection of how he had thrown himself at Charles, always came rushing back. By now it had turned into a mere almost pleasant tingle in his belly.

“Get on the bed, lie down on your belly.”

Erik did, almost collapsing on the bed. The sheets felt cool, though as he shifted against them, and pushed a hand underneath his hips to grasp himself, only to have his hand caught at the wrist by Charles, who pulled his hand back. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to.

As Charles let go he pulled his hand up, then as an afterthought pulled a pillow underneath his head before settling down. He had his face turned to the side, trying to get a glimpse of Charles, who had disappeared from view, but Erik could hear him open the bedside table and the distinct sound of the bottle of lube he kept there, being uncapped.

The bed dipped down at the foot as Charles moved onto it, using his knees to urge Erik's legs apart. The leather trousers felt warm and sleek where they slid over Erik's skin. He buried his face in the pillow as his cheeks grew hot at the sensation.

“What are you thinking about that makes you blush now?” Charles sounded amused yet genuinely curious.

“I just like the feel of the leather against my skin.”

Charles hummed. “Next time I have you sit on my lap while I fuck you, would you like for me to wear them?” 

Erik made a content little sigh, then gasped as Charles fingers' slid over the heated flesh of his arse. “Good for you, that there is only one lecture you have to attend to tomorrow afternoon, the rest is practical work where you can stand, right?”

“Yes.” Erik didn't want to think about tomorrow, or sitting, or having to wear clothes that would rub and chafe against his burning flesh

“Though maybe this will help.” Charles leant down and Erik felt his wet tongue lap over his arse. Erik squirmed until Charles pressed down against the small of his back. He went on generously licking Erik's butt-cheeks while slowly his fingers slid forward, down along the cleft between them.

The burning sensation was displaced by the heat pooling low in his belly and spreading to his groin, the sheets sliding against his cock only enough to keep his attention focused there. Restlessly, he pulled his free leg up.

“Hold still Erik.”

“But...”

“Patience. Let me do this.” 

Cool wetness splattered against his ass. Normally Erik did protest at the sensation, this time he moaned in relive. Charles spread the lube generously, slicking up his butt-cheeks, before his fingers slid along between his ass, and his thumb rubbed and pressed against Erik's hole.

Erik gasped. 

“Does it hurt?”

“No. Only if you don't fuck me with your fingers right away!”

Charles laughed. “I see the spanking did loosen your tongue and you sound just as cocky as you did that night you were drunk in my kitchen. But so to spare you any further pain...” He used one hand to push one of Erik's ass-cheeks aside, the touch stinging somewhat. But the discomfort was soon forgotten as Charles' finger rubbed in little circles against Erik's hole, before slowly pushing in. 

“I can take more!”

“I'm counting on it, but before you'll take my cock up your ass, take some time to adjust to this.” Charles slowly pushed his finger in and out of Erik's hole, establishing a rhythm that soon had Erik relaxed enough. He started pushing back, and he barley noticed as Charles added another finger.

“Would you like me to be your student – for real?”

“Is this your way of telling me you're getting bored with this and I should – try – harder.” Charles used every pause to slide his fingers completely out of Erik's hole before pushing them back in, evoking a small gasp every time.

“No, but … sorry...”

Charles curled his fingers up, wriggling them until Erik gasped and bucked against the bed as Charles managed to brush against Erik's prostate. “Ahh – more!”

Charles fingers buried in Erik stilled, and he pressed his free hand flat down against the small of Erik's back to keep him from moving. “To answer your question-”

Erik moaned in frustration. 

“No. For then I really shouldn't have you spread out on my bed like this, moaning and ready to be fucked.”

“I thought you wouldn't care if I - “Erik lost the trail of thought for a moment, as Charles pulled out his fingers and the next sensation at his ass was the press of Charles' hard dick against the ring of muscles while the sleek leather of the trousers rubbed against Erik's thighs.

Charles slowly pushed in only stopping as he was fully inside. “-if what?”

“What?”

“There is something you wanted to tell me and I rather have you tell me now before I fuck any coherency out of you.”

Erik moaned at the promise but tried to catch up with his tangled thoughts again. “As you took me back to campus after – I thought you wouldn't care if you saw me again.”

“Oh, Erik.” Charles shifted, eliciting a moan from Erik, as he bent forward to place a kiss between his shoulderblades. His own voice was rough as he whispered against Erik's skin. “I might have been able to escape your charms then, but only because I thought any attention of mine would be unwanted.”

“Not unwanted, no, not at all, hngh, just, I wanted you to fuck me that night and was glad you didn't – I was so embarrassed..”

“But you're not embarrassed now?!”

“No, please, move – fuck me!”

“See, if I were your professor I couldn't resist you moaning like that – and it would get us in trouble. I might stalk you in the library to fuck you against a book-shelve to see you struggling to stay quiet, while I thrust into you.” And Charles did just that.

“Yes-”

“And I'd only mark your tests, if you allow me to suck you off after every lecture.”

“Ah!”

“I would bend you over my desk every time you come to see me in my office, and you would never know if it were to spank you or to fuck you, up to the moment when your pants were piling around your ankles.”

Charles thrust into Erik, making him gasp every time.

“Everyone would know, cause I would want to hear you moan loudly.”

“Charles!”

“Just like that...”

“Yes, I need – need to feel you.”

Charles pushed himself up on his arms, then slid one hand over Erik's, lacing their fingers together, while his other hand slid past Erik's waist, palm still slick from the lube, wrapped around Erik's hard cock. He rocked his hips teasingly, making Erik bite at the pillow underneath his face. 

“Like this?”

“Yes – more...”

Charles started pulling out more before snapping back his hips, thrusting into Erik's arse. The motion pushed Erik's cock into Charles' hand wrapped around it. Erik tried to meet the thrusts, pushing back to get Charles to slam into him harder. He was breathing heavily, small mewling sounds escaping him from time to time, when the rough zip or a button from the pants pressed into his flesh, but he revelled in the sensation, reminding him of how Charles had bent him over the desk right before.

“Hmmm – close.”

Erik lost himself in the sensation of Charles' cock up his ass and Charles' hand around his dick. He came quickly, messing up the sheets underneath him. Charles stilled for a moment, grunting at the feel of Erik's hole clenching around his cock, only his hand kept moving, stroking Erik through the orgasm.

As Erik's body relaxed, spent, Charles pulled out from him and Erik only managed a weak protest. “But you haven't -” He stopped objecting as Charles pulled him onto his side, cradling him close with one arm while he pushed at Erik's leg with one knee.

“Just pull that knee up. I want to hold you when I come inside you.”

Charles pushed his cock back into Erik's hole that was loose enough now, still the changed angle made Erik gasp.

Charles pressed his mouth to Erik's back, sucking and licking at the skin between his shoulderblades, while he started thrusting into him again. Erik reached back with a hand, grasping Charles' hip. “More!”

Charles' mouth twisted into a smile against Erik's skin and his hot breath ran along his back. “Say that again.”

“More – Charles, fuck me more – need you – more...”

Charles' gripped him tightly as he thrust harder into him. “Yes!”

Charles came, his face buried at Erik’s back. Slowly he loosened his hold and started running one hand over Erik's body. Erik tried to twist around without pulling away from Charles, wanting to see his face. “Charles.”

Charles raised his head from where he had buried it at Erik's back. Pupils blown wide, the ring of blue around them looked even brighter. He pulled out of Erik and pushed him onto his back, moving to cover Erik's body with his and kiss him. 

Erik winced as the sheets rubbed over his ass.

“Sorry.” Charles licked over his mouth, then rolled onto his back coaxing Erik on top of him. With a sigh Erik snuggled up against Charles, who carefully cupped his abused ass. 

“I'll get something for that.”

“Not sure if I want to let you get up.” Erik nuzzled along Charles' chin before kissing him again.

Charles chuckled but indulged him. “You'll want me to, cause if I don't take care of your arse now you will complain about it the whole next day.”

“I won't, I don't care, I want to stay like this forever.”

“Hm, sticky with come and sore from spanking? I think you'll rather want me to clean you up and spread kisses down along your spine- “ Charles' fingers ran up Erik's back, emphasising his words, “and over your ass.”

“Mhm – more kisses is good.”

“Told you, but before -” He took hold of Erik's neck and kissed him again, leaving a breathless Erik on the bed, as he finally wriggled out from under him to get to the bathroom. As Charles got back Erik was drifting off to sleep already and it took some persuading to have Erik cooperate in the business of cleaning him up and after Charles spread the first kisses on Erik's back he was already snoring softly. 

It didn't keep Erik from asking for those promised kisses the next morning, especially his ass needed extra care and attention from Charles, actually Charles may have gotten carried away with how to soothe any and all of Erik's aches, so they barely managed to get to campus on time.

♥♥♥

“Erik, a word with you, in private.”

Startled Erik looked up from the text he was poring over. He looked around at the other students sitting around him at the desks in the library, before he turned his head towards Charles. He looked the proper professor, with old-fashioned grey slacks and a light blue shirt and grey jacket.

He was still braced on one arm, head too close to Erik, though for anyone else he might look as if he was simply trying to talk to Erik without raising his voice. But Erik felt Charles' warm breath spilling against his neck, could smell the mix of his shampoo and aftershave Charles used and a blush spread across his cheeks. He wanted to ask what Charles was doing here, how he had found him and what he wanted, but knew this was all better left to somewhere private. 

So he only nodded, and started to pack up his things.

Charles' lips nearly touched his ear as he whispered. “Leave your things here, we won't go far.”

Puzzled, Erik looked at Charles, but then slowly pushed back his chair and got up.

Charles headed towards the door without looking back if Erik would follow him. Erik threw another selfconscious glance across the room before he headed after him, to find Charles waiting, holding the door open for him. His blush deepened and he murmured a “Thank you,” with a mumbled, “Professor.” at the end. He didn't know what was worse, anyone realising he was too familiar with a Professor or a Professor from a completely unrelated department approaching him to 'talk' to him for no apparent reason.

Charles licked his lips as Erik passed him, making Erik fidget even more. He wanted to just keep on walking but wasn't sure where Charles had planned for them to go. Not far he had said, but Erik couldn't think of a corner in the library that was private enough for them to talk.

Brushing past Erik far too close, Charles overtook him only to stop at a glass door, behind which lay a metal staircase that went up to a restricted section of the library, where the old, rare and expensive books were stored. Charles pulled a card from the inside-pocket of his jacket and pressed it against the lock-pad beside the door. The light on the lock-pad went from red to green, and Charles pulled the door open. “After you, Erik.”

Nervously, Erik looked over his back, but then went inside.

The spiral staircase was narrow and steep. Erik took a few steps up until he noticed by the lack of sound, that Charles wasn't following. He turned to find Charles admiring Erik's ass. 

“I guess, we can talk here?”

Charles shook his head and put his finger against his lips before he replied more softly. “Up all the way, Erik.”

Frowning, Erik complied. He'd never been in here before, but from the layout of the place and asking curious questions, he knew that the area the staircase led to was an extra floorspace above the reading room he had been sitting in only moments before. And there were no walls, neither made of concrete nor glass to shield the restricted section from the area below. Every word he would exchange with Charles would be able to be heard below.

He stopped on the last step and looked questing at Charles, seeking confirmation that this was really where Charles wanted them to go.

With a smile, Charles stepped up to Erik, the narrow space excuse enough to press his body against Erik's as he passed, though not for him to squeeze Erik's ass in passing – still that's what he did. Yet both actions paled in comparison to the words Charles whispered against Erik’s ear. “Remember how I told you I fantasized about fucking you in the library?”

The words had the same effect as Charles touching Erik's cock would have had. Only a small part of his mind tried to come up with some sort of whispered protest. “We can't – someone might see us - or hear us and come looking – if they see us - ” 

“No one can accidentally stumble on us up here.” Charles took Erik's hand and pulled him along. How easily Erik let himself be led was prove enough that his protest was only half-hearted.

The ceiling was narrow up here and since Charles hadn't turned on the light, the rows between bookshelves were cast in gloom. The place appeared intimate enough and Erik wondered how much thought Charles had given this particular fantasy, and what that meant about the others... Was he giving those more thoughts too, determined to follow through with them?

“So all you have to do is stay quiet.” Charles crowded Erik against one of the sturdy bookshelves, that were anchored in the ground and the ceiling, something that was rather reassuring.

Erik thought he could handle this, he could kiss Charles when he fucked him, to keep quiet, or bury his head at his neck and bite his shirt. “I guess I can manage that, if you can!”

“Don't worry about me.” Charles murmured, and suddenly dropped to the ground in front of Erik. 

“Fuck.” Erik bit his lip quickly to stifle any more sounds.

Charles undid the button on Erik's jeans before he leant close and nuzzled against the fabric until he got hold of the zip with his teeth and, while looking up at Erik, pulled it slowly down. He kept his mouth close to Erik's crotch while his fingers took hold of Erik's underwear and jeans to pull them down, freeing Erik's hardening cock.

Erik watched, felt like helplessly drowning in Charles' mischievously glinting blue eyes.

“I'll be quiet, for I plan on having my mouth deliciously full.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote three versions of this chapter. What should have been a simple pwp turned into something a little more complicated to write and way longer than planned. Hope the struggle isn't obvious while reading.


End file.
